His spy or Something More
by Reanie Campal
Summary: This is about a girl who, as the title suggests, is a spy. Caught between both sides she doesn't know what to do. Struggling to find what is right and wrong in her mind she delves deeper into trouble than she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own J.K. Rowlings writing or any of her characters. I do own the books though (lol).**

**His Spy, or Something More**

**Chapter one:** **Welcome back**

**(Welcoming committee formed thanks to Draco Malfoy)**

Walking through the door of the Great Hall I stop for a moment and sigh.

"It's good to be back" I say softly.

"Why would you want to come back, Squib spawn" (Squib spawn Child of two married squibs, squibs are people who can't do magic, but are from a completely magical family) I turn in time to see a group of Slytherin boys push by, knocking me to the ground in the process. I can tell who had spoken from the group with just a glance, for this was Draco Malfoy's fan group, and only he spoke. The others just followed his lead.

"Because even your foul smell and filthy hair can't ruin Hogwarts!" I yelled after him, getting up. He turned back and glared at me, then glanced at the head table where some teachers were watching him.

"I'll get you later" He mouths

"I'm so scared." I mouth back, pretending to faint. He reddens a bit from anger then stomps off.

Smiling I make my way to the Hufflepuff table passing Gryffindor, and a boy with dark black messy hair, glasses, and a scar on his forehead, sitting at the Gryffindor table, stops me with a hand on my arm.

"Was Malfoy just insulting you?" He asks. Two people around him, a boy with shocking red hair and a girl with bushy brown hair, turn to watch what this boy is doing. Before I answer I study them again and realize this is Harry Potter and his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione and Ron are both wearing prefect badges.

"No, he was only inviting me for a beating later. What does it matter to you?" I ask coolly, pulling my arm away and brushing it off, as if Harry had some kind of disease that I didn't want to catch.

"We were looking for an excuse to pummel him to the ground, or at least get him a detention." Ron says.

"Good luck on that one." I say, walking off. Without looking back I know that they are following me with their eyes, but I ignore them and sit at the end of the Hufflepuff table, glad that my spot hadn't been taken yet.

As the Headmaster speaks I take out my wand, made of ebony wood with a unicorn hair, 8 ½ inches, waving it at my cup. My cup levitate to me and I send it back. Smiling I try a couple of harmless spells out on the cup, before I feel someone watching me.

Looking up at the head table I see my housemaster, Professor Sprout, watching me with a disproving eye. Smiling at her I do a few more spells before I put my wand away and take out a book.

The Headmaster, Dumbledore, finishes his speech after much argument and chatter, and the food appears. Ignoring it I keep reading, using my wand to pour myself some juice and to bring the cup to me.

Before I forget, my name is Ellis Ann Greenwood. I have shoulder length dark black hair and dark gray eyes. With fair features and a nice body I am pretty. It's not easy for me to make friends and people can't stand it when I can figure out the spells in a moment. Like Draco said I am the daughter of two squibs, one of two children, and the only one with magic. My family is well off in the muggle world, but we only exchange enough muggle money into Wizard money for me to use over the year.

This is my fourth year at Hogwarts, my first being very exciting because so many people were being petrified, my second being mostly boring except for the Black break in, and my third being amusing because of the Triwizard Tournament. I may not be a perfect student, missing work here and there, but I can do everything we are required to do and know everything that we are required to know. And some. Anyway, back to the present.

I don't realize everyone is getting up to go to bed until someone hits me off the head. Looking up I see Draco Malfoy standing over me.

"What do you want?" I ask, marking my page and closing my book.

"It's time for your punishment"

"And why am I being punished, oh ugly one" I reply, getting up and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"You'll pay for that." Malfoy says, taking out his wand. I smirk at him.

"Can you even do anything Malfoy, before I knock your wand from your hand?" Malfoy glares at me and begins to say a spell. I raise my hand and disarm Malfoy with Expelliarmus.

Malfoy and his cronies watch me, shocked.

"You need to be quicker than that to get me." I say, picking up Malfoys wand and walking away.

"Give me my wand back!" Malfoy yells, coming after me.

"I'll leave it right here for you Malfoy." I say, going into the hall and depositing his wand on the top of a cupboard with a simple spell. "have fun getting it down." I say with a smirk, heading to my dormitory.

As I walk into my common room I am attacked by a small ball of orange and white fur.

"Hello Gir" I say, stroking my cat. Wandering over to the girls dorm I go to my room and find my trunks at the head of my bed. Pulling my trunk of books off the other I shove it under the bed and change.

Climbing into bed I stroke Gir as she lays by my head, before falling asleep.

At breakfast we receive our schedules.

Sighing I study the schedule and head back to my dorm to get the books I need before lunch. Going outside I sit by the lake until the first bell, then head for the greenhouses.

"Miss Greenwood, may I speak to you for a moment." Professor Sprout says as I walk into her class.

"Lovely," I say quietly, heading over to her.

"That was very rude conduct yesterday in the Great Hall. You should show more respect to the Headmaster, he is a wonderful man." I recognize the signs of her beginning a speech and try to end it.

"I won't do it again" I say, turning and walking away.

"Greenwood got in trouble" A boy with dirty blond hair and fair features says in a singsong voice. Ignoring him I sit down and take out the book I had been reading at supper the night before.

Immediately Professor Sprout walks over.

"What are you reading that is so much more interesting than what I am teaching?" She asks

"A muggle book, by a very good mystery and suspense author."

"Well please put that away while we are in class, or I will confiscate it."

"Yes ma'am" I say pretending to put it in my bag but instead slipping it under the table. As soon as she is preoccupied again I push back my seat and set the book in my lap, reading it once again.

By the time class is over I have finished the book and started a new one. My first year I had no clue that their library only contained magic books, so now every year I bring an entire trunk of books to read.

With how quick I read books, I will defiantly have to reread some books to stay occupied.

When class ends I make my way inside and on to Charms.

Every one is crazy in Charms and I take the opportunity to read more.

Heading down to lunch, I see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing by the entrance hall, looking around.

I walk by them, smirking as Malfoy glares at me. He begins to pull out his wand and I raise my hand, disarming him.

"Tsk Tsk Malfoy, I told you that you have to get faster before you can attack me" I turn and walk into the Great Hall. I work on my homework during lunch, then head upstairs and get my Transfiguration things.

After double Transfiguration I head outside and work on my homework for that class. It is surprisingly easy and when I finish I take out my book and read for a while more.

I don't realize that someone has joined me under the tree until a head with bushy brown hair looks over the top of my book.

"This sounds interesting" Hermione says, motioning to the back cover, where there is a summery written.

"It is." I respond, continuing to read.

"Is it true that you disarmed Malfoy twice?" I look up and see the red head, Ron, trying to talk to me. I shrug and continue reading.

"Why does Malfoy have a problem with you, he usually has a good reason?" I don't look up but know that Harry asked that.

"Probably because I'm Squib spawn, as he puts it." I say, half truthful and stating the obvious.

"What?" Harry says

"You remember that a squib is a person born into a magical families without powers.." Hermione begins to say

"So both your parents are Squibs." Ron says and I nod.

"What's your name?" Hermione asks

"Ellis Greenwood." I reply

"Hello Ellis, I'm Hermione, this is Ron and this is Harry."

"I know. There was a lot of talk about you three my first year."

"Are you a third year ?"

"Nope, a fourth." I look up and see that they are sitting close but not too close. I sigh "I'm sorry to seem rude, but I would like to read this today" I say. Hermione nods

"I understand, hope you enjoy it." She says, motioning for the boys to follow her. They stare back at her, puzzled. She motions again and they leave.

The next day in double Potions I spend the entire class reading, and avoiding looking at Snape. He lectures us on different things, never noticing me in the back, slouched down in a comfortable position.

When he finally assigns us a potion I speed through it, drawing looks. Finishing first I hand it to Professor Snape and sit down again.

Then after lunch I read throughout the History of Magic class.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts I meet Professor Umbridge, and agree with the class that she is a very annoying teacher.

I want to learn from a real teacher ( There is no way Lockhart was a real teacher) how we are supposed to defend ourselves. After reading the book I only found how to defend myself against various animals or things. Here I was expecting to learn the schools way to fight the Dark Arts.

Instead I learn the 3 course aims of the Ministry of Magic

Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used

Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

I am angry about this just as much as everyone else, but I don't want Umbridge on my back about misbehaving, so I do as she says.

For three weeks I am bored out of my mind with the classes, and begin skipping a few here and there, only to appear with a forged notice saying I had been sick and in the hospital wing, or running an errand for a teacher. They believe it every time and I continue to skip classes, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The only time the notes are true is when I am skipping the class before Professor Umbridges, or McGonagalls class.

I finally get caught for skipping on Wednesday of my third week, and it is the only time I didn't skip for my own convenience.

At breakfast on that Wednesday I find a brown barn owl sitting at my seat. I ignore it, thinking it is someone else's owl, until the owl gets annoyed and begins pecking my arm until it bleeds.

"All right, I get it, it's my letter" I exclaim, quickly removing the letter. Glancing at it I frown in puzzlement, then nod as I understand the message.

The message consists of a time.

_8:30_

Putting the paper to my bleeding arm I leave a dot of blood on it, then tie it to the owls leg again. As It flies off I see Snape watching it.

"_I have to watch out for him" _I think.

Once I am done with breakfast I make my way outside, heading toward my Care of Magical Creatures class.

At the last moment I head alone towards the gate.

A small man wearing a hooded cape is standing on the other side of the fence.

"Hello Miss." He says, putting down the hood. I turn away as he does.

"Put that hood back on now before I tell Voldemort to give you a new scar."

"Yes Miss, I'm sorry miss" He responds, and I wait until the rustle of his clothes has stopped before turning back to him.

"Do you have a specific message? Or is it time for me to give him my report."

"He said to tell you that he has changed his plans and you only need to watch, not help."

"What?!" I exclaim. "Why?"

"He didn't say, I was just told to tell you to keep an eye on Snape, Dumbledore, and Potter. Keep them from getting suspicious of us."

"Fine" I says angrily, crossing my arms "is that all?" he nods "Leave."

"Yes ma'am" He bows and begins to walk away.

"It isn't like Voldemort to send the same parent for two meetings in a row, wonder what happened" I think aloud, then shrug "Oh well." Turning around I look to see Professor Snape heading towards me.

"Miss I forgot something" A voice says softly, and I look over my shoulder to see the man standing there.

"Tell me next time" I hiss, knowing that Snape is close enough to hear now.

"I need to tell you now, He said to try to find out about The Order…" I cut him off with a hurried shh,

"A teacher is coming. Tell me next time."

"Who is here?" I glare at the man and he steps away.

"That doesn't matter to you." I say. The man nods and quickly hurries off. I turn back and see Snape watching the man on the other side of the gate.

"What are you doing out of class?" He asks, walking over, curiosity and anger in his cold glare. I curse as I realize he had watched, and probably heard, the entire conversation.

"I was going to go for a walk." I lie smoothly

"Very well, detention tomorrow for skipping class, and 20 points from Hufflepuff for lying." I nod and quickly get back to my class, not wanting Snape to ask any questions. I had forgotten that Snape was good at telling when a person lied.

Thursday I get in more trouble with Professor Snape, which is the last thing I need at the moment, already having a detention with him that night.

While reading in Potions I get so into my book that I don't realize Snape is standing above me until he produces a loud bang with his wand. Looking up calmly I immediately notice that everyone else is busy working on a Confusing and Befuddlement draught. Without looking back at Snape I take out the supplies needed to make the potion and set to work, again finishing it before anyone else.

As I drop it off on Snapes desk he quietly says

"10 points off of Hufflepuff for your disrespect, and detention tonight." I nod in a preoccupied way and he smirks "I forgot, you already have a detention tonight, you'll have one on Friday as well then" He says. I nod again and go back to my seat, pulling out my book again. Suddenly it flies from my hand and I grab for my wand, before realizing Snape had used the Summoning Charm.

Scowling I watch as he locks the book in his drawer.

"You may have it back after your detention Miss Greenwood" I cross my arms and glare daggers at him as the class continues. After a while I realize that I still have potion left in my cauldron. Pulling out my own vial I pour some of the potion into it and wave my wand over the cauldron, vanishing the potion and leaving the cauldron spotless.

On the way out I try to 'accidentally' knock over some of the vials on Professor Snapes desk so they fall on him, but he moves them when he sees what I am trying to do.

I scowl at him and leave. Not that it would have done him much damage but I would have been a bit happier to know that I had caused some mischief in his class.

For the rest of the day I am in a fowl mood and don't even try to listen to Professor Umbridge drone on, instead reading.

As the time of the detention approaches (Having gotten a nice letter at supper to remind me of the time) I head down to the dungeons.

Surprisingly, no one answers the door when I knock. Shrugging I head upstairs and meet Professor Snape at the top of the steps to the entrance hall.

"5 points off for being late." He says. I open my mouth to protest then close it, turn on my heel and walk towards his office. I wait for him to open the door with my hands clenched in anger and see him glance at my angry face with a smirk.

As he walks inside I take a deep breath and follow, standing in front of his desk. I clear my mind of any thoughts as he looks at me, and I meet his cold eyes just daring him to say something.

We stare for a moment before he motions to a shelf to the side "Clean it in the muggle way, which I'm sure you know" He says. Looking over I notice the shelf he had pointed out was the absolute dirtiest there, and also the highest, way over my head.

Seeing no stool around to reach that shelf I pull a chair over and look for cleaning supplies.

"You'll have to fetch any cleaning supplies from Filch, and be quick about it." I nod curtly and leave the room in a flurry of robes.

I walk quickly to Filch's room and take about 15 minutes to convince him calmly that I need the supplies for a detention.

Then I run back to Snape's room and take a moment to collect myself before I calmly walk in, no sign that I had run at all.

Getting right to work I don't realize that Snape is still in the room until he suddenly speaks.

"Have you ever spoken to a Death Eater?" He asks, I almost answer yes, caught off guard.

"Of course not." I answer, trying to hide my lie with a sarcastic tone. I shudder as I remember when the Death Eaters had first stormed my home in July.

"Your detention is over now Miss Greenwood, come back tomorrow to finish cleaning this." Snape says after a couple of minutes. Nodding I grab my bag and head for the door.

"Miss Greenwood" I turn back and see him holding my book. Quickly I grab it and hurry from the room, not relaxing until I am laying on the bed with Gir at my side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Another Attack, Discovered by the Order **

**I do not own J.K. Rowlings writing or any of her characters.**

Friday passes in a whirl of fantasies and questions about my book, with nothing else in my lessons to distract me. Nothing at all to distract me, that is, until Transfiguration.

Right when Charms is over I hurry to Transfiguration and sit outside the door, opening my book and reading. After awhile I hear footsteps and I look up to see Draco Malfoy glaring down at me, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Going for my wand Malfoy points his own at it.

"Expelliarmus!" he calls, and brings it over to him.

"Lovely…" I say quietly, getting to my feet. "What are you going to do now that I'm disarmed Malfoy? You going to attack me." He just raises his wand arm "You should know better than to think I won't tell a teacher." I say.

"Who said I was the one who attacked you? You won't even remember what you had for breakfast in a couple of moments."

"I see, so your going to use one of those charms…." I nod my approval at his choice of a Memory Charm. "Who said I don't have some sort of protection against that sort of thing though." I say with a smirk, thinking of my very good shield spell.

"There is no protection against it, that's why?" Malfoy says, aiming his wand at me. I duck to avoid the spell, not bothering to listen to what the spell even is. Malfoy tries to hit me with another spell and I move out of the way near my bag.

Looking inside my bag I see my extra vial of the Confusing and Befuddlement draught I made in potions class yesterday. Grabbing it I throw it at Malfoy and it explodes all over him.

The instantaneous results cause Malfoy to try and hex himself, and I knock the wands from his hand. Grabbing my bag I pick up the wands and put mine away.

"Better luck next time" I say to Malfoy. "Better take him up to the infirmary" I say to Crabbe and Goyle, who are glaring at me in puzzled silence. I hand Crabbe Malfoy's wand and precede to sit down with my book again, watching until the three of them have turned the corner.

The rest of the afternoon is uneventful and I find myself at the dungeon door after supper, waiting for Snape to leave his own supper.

Surprisingly Snape arrives on time, and I get right back to working on the shelf.

This time I am preoccupied with thoughts of my book, leaving about half of the shelf undone still by the time the detention is over.

"You will come back tomorrow evening and finish this Miss. Greenwood. And if you don't finish it then you will have detention for the entire week following."

"Yes Professor" I say, accidentally meeting his eyes. He whispers something and I quickly try to block my mind as images flash in front of my eyes. I sink to my knees, Snape still visible in front of me, but half blocked by images of Lord Voldemort standing in front of me, a leer on his face as he raises his wand….

Slowly I raise my hand.

"_Impedimenta_!" I call, and feel Snape lift the Legilimens spell as he hurries to block my spell with a shield charm.

"Why?" Snape says slowly as I try to catch my breath " …. did the Dark Lord not kill you? Why make you his spy?" Snape asks, half to himself.

I stare at him, shocked for a moment that I'd been found out so soon, then scurry to my feet and make a run for the door, only to have it close in my face.

"_Alohamora_!" I yell, waving my wand at the door. The lock clicks open and I grab for the door, only to feel a strong hand lock around my forearm and jerk me back. I turn my wand on Snape to disarm him but he disarms me first, taking my wand and slipping it into his pocket.

Then Snape precedes to pull me out the door and out of the dungeons.

Fighting him all the while we slowly make our way from the Entrance Hall up the stairs. I realize as we mount the stairs that we are going to Dumbledore's office.

"Let go!" I yell, trying to peel his hand off of my arm. He quickens his pace and I stumble forward, my face not slamming into the step because of his hand on my arm. "Let go now!" I yell, trying to keep from falling as we rush along the seventh floor to stop in front of a stone gargoyle.

Snape says the password and the gargoyle jumps aside, the wall behind it springing open. Snape pushes me in front of him onto the moving staircase. I quickly get up and make a lung for Snapes pocket, to grab my wand, and he pushes me aside. Falling back I hit my head on the wall, and sit up, my hands clutching my head over the spot I had just hit.

Snape grabs my arm and pulls me up as we reach the polished door with the griffin knocker. Knocking Snape waits for a response before striding inside, pulling me along.

"Severus why are dragging a student around like that" Dumbledore asks, a hint of anger in his eyes, but none showing in his voice.

"She's a spy for the Dark Lord, Dumbledore." Snape says, pushing me in front of him so I am standing alone in the middle of the room. Dumbledore studies me for a moment, an unreadable look on his face. I refuse to meet his eye, trying to get a control over my fear of getting caught, and my anger, so Snape cannot use _Legilimen_ again.

"Calm down Severus, please sit down Miss Greenwood and you can explain why you claim this Severus." Snape looks at Dumbledore, anger written all over his face. Dumbledore does not acknowledge Snapes anger, instead keeping his attention focused on me. I avoid his eyes, clearing my mind of all thoughts and feelings.

"I'm not going to sit until I have my wand back." I say after a moment.

"I'm sorry Ellis but you cannot have your wand back unless we are sure you won't try and attack us." Dumbledore says. I nod my understanding and take a seat in front of Dumbledores desk, keeping myself from feeling anything and from looking into his eyes, my attention focused on my lap.

"Please explain Severus why you believe she is a spy." Dumbledore says, his attention still directed on me.

"I used Legilimens" Snape says, his tone suggesting that he shouldn't have done so.

"With her knowledge Severus?" Dumbledore asks, then, knowing the answer before Snape opens his mouth, he continues "I do not allow this Severus, and we will precede as if you are guessing here, and ask Miss Greenwood to tell us if she is a spy or not." I look up at Dumbledore, surprised that he wouldn't take Snape's evidence, and then quickly look away before he meets my eye.

"I'm not a spy." I say stubbornly.

"Then why not state your innocence, instead of trying to run." Snape proclaims angrily. I look up and see him standing at the corner of Dumbledore's desk, facing me.

"Because I thought you were finally going crazy and believed you were spewing nonsense." I lie, beginning to get angry. I take a deep breath and try to calm down, not sure if Snape would try _Legilimen_ again, with Dumbledore right there. Snape takes a step angrily toward me and Dumbledore says something quietly. Snape looks at Dumbledore, then at me again before stepping back.

"Why do you think Snape was...finally going crazy, as you put it?" Dumbledore asks. I look at him and see a hint of a smile on his face.

"Like I said, he was talking about impossible things. He said that Voldemort was back, and that I was his spy. If Voldemort was back wouldn't the newspapers say that?" I ask, finally looking Dumbledore in the eye. There is a strange twinkle in his eye, as if he knows something I don't , and he shakes his head.

"The Ministry has avoided telling the public that Voldemort is back."

"So its true?" I ask, acting like I don't know that it is true. Dumbledore nods. I try to make myself look pale at the news, but I can't fake it. I look down at my lap again. "Has he already begun killing?" I ask, forcing fear into my voice.

"Yes, it began the night he came back, when Cedric Digory was killed." I look up again, surprised. Voldemort and his followers never said when Voldemort came back. And like half of the school, I didn't believe Harry's tale.

"Cedric wasn't killed in the Tournament?" I say

"No, one of Lord Voldemort's follower killed him." I feel tears in my eyes, remembering how much Cedric used to help the younger students in Hufflepuff house. Wiping my eyes I realize how tired I am, to be letting my feelings show so easily. I look back at the two Professors, to see Snape whispering something to Dumbledore. After a moment they realize I am watching.

"Professor Snape also tells me you were talking to a cloaked man the other day, who called you Miss. And who obeyed your command. You talked of meeting again. "

"I wasn't talking to anyone." I lie quickly, not knowing how I can defend myself. The twinkle disappears from Dumbledore's eye.

"Snape knows what he heard, he has very sharp ears." Dumbledore catches my eyes and holds them. "We both know you are lying. You can tell us the truth now and we won't be angry." I feel my heart freeze at these words and I hang my head, clutching my robe in my hands.

"_Should I just tell them...no he'll hurt Mom, Dad, and sissy if I do... but if Dumbledore helps I may be able to save them...how can Dumbledore defeat Voldemort? But what will Dumbledore do to me..." _

Tears come to my eyes while all this runs through my head, as Dumbledore watches me carefully, his hands folded under his chin.

"Ellis." Dumbledore says after a moment. Slowly I look up at him. "We can help protect you and your family, just tell us the truth." When he says this I am taken aback for a moment, then hang my head.

"Can you fight Voldemort, or the Death Eaters?" I ask, my voice shaking.

"Yes, we can." Dumbledore says softly. I look up a bit to see Dumbledore holding out a tissue to me. I take it and wipe my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Voldemort said that if I... I helped him by spying at the school, he wouldn't kill my family."

"He didn't try to put the Imperius Curse on you?" Snape asks suddenly.

"The Death Eaters tried…" I say.

"You were able to resist it." Dumbledore states, and I nod. "Voldemort didn't cast any other spells on you."

"Yes he did, but none of them worked, I knew the counter spell for them all. I could block some of them as well." Dumbledore's eyes go unfocused for a moment, as he seems to lose himself in his thoughts.

"There were none you couldn't fight." Dumbledore says after a moment.

"The Crutiatus Curse" I say quietly, a shiver running down my back as I remember the pain. Dumbledore nods.

"That is a difficult one to overcome." Dumbledore says, as I stifle a yawn.

"He didn't put the Dark Mark on your arm."

"No." I say, surprised that Dumbledore thought Voldemort would put the Dark Mark on my arm.

After another moment of careful thought Dumbledore gets up and walks over to one of the portraits. He says something to the woman in the portrait, who nods and leaves her painting.

"Professor McGonagall is on her way, and we will arrange a way to keep you and your family safe. Until then I believe you must get to bed." Dumbledore says to me, a bit peppier than he was a moment before.

"Yes sir." I say sleepily, getting up. "May I have my wand first." I ask

"Of course, Severus" Professor Snape hands over my wand, glaring at me with his cold eyes. Ignoring him I leave the room. Slowly I make my way to the basement, trying to keep from falling asleep as I walk. All that mind blocking and crying tired me out, as well as all the scrubbing I was doing to the shelves.

As I walk by the dungeons I catch a slight movement in the shadows. Quickly I draw my wand.

"_Protego_" I yell as my attacker calls "_Impedimenta" _Their spell bounce off my shield.

I step back and keep my ears open, watching the shadows. After a moment I hear a noise behind me and turn to see a spell already coming my way.

"_Protego!_" I yell yet again, and that spell is blocked. Quickly I walk back to the wall so no one can get me from behind and the Shield Spell can cover me completely. "Whose there? Show yourselves or I'll blast these walls apart with spells until one finally hits you!" I threaten. "_Lumos"_ I whisper, holding my wand above my head so it reaches the shadows to the sides of me. To my right I finally see Draco Malfoy come into view.

"_Impedimenta!" _Malfoy calls when he realizes I can see him. Without speaking a word I put up my shield. Malfoy looks taken aback for a moment then continues to shoot spells at me, waiting for the shield to falter or for me to drop in exhaustion. Neither happens before I begin to fight back.

As he pauses to catch his breath between two spells, I quickly raise my wand and stupefy him.

"Stupid" I say walking over and kicking his wand out of his hand before walking away.

Gir can tell that I am exhausted when I walk in, and is quiet until I am lying down, half asleep. Then Gir carefully climbs up by my bed and begins purring. Grabbing my wand I point it to my trunk and open it. I give a flick and a bag of cat food comes out. Grabbing the bag I pour some food onto the dresser and drop the bag back in my trunk, laying down once again and quickly falling asleep.

The next morning Professor McGonagall gives me a letter from Professor Dumbledore at breakfast.

_Come to my office after breakfast. Don't inform anyone of this meeting. _

_Professor Dumbledore_

When I finish reading the letter I take out my wand. Looking up at the head table I meet Dumbledores eye and, using the Reductor Curse, burn the parchment. Dumbledore's eyes twinkle and he turns back to his conversation with one of the teachers.

As soon as I am done with breakfast I head to my dorm, and grab some things for the library, stuffing them into my bag. As I go to leave, Gir jumps on my shoulder.

"All right, but go back in my bag when we get to the Headmasters office." I say, scratching her under the chin.

Heading upstairs I step into one of the seventh floor classrooms and wait for the hall to clear. As I wait I coax Gir into my bag.

When I am sure no one is in the hall I quickly step up to the stone gargoyle. Repeating the password from the night before I step onto the stone staircase. When I walk into the office I am not surprised to see Professor McGonagall there as well.

"Sit down Miss. Greenwood." Professor McGonagall says, motioning to a chair beside her. I do so and  
wait for one of them to speak.

"Professor Dumbledore and I trust that you won't speak to the Death Eaters again, or to the Dark Lord. We are doing all that we can to get your family to safety before the Dark Lord finds out that you have betrayed him." I shiver at the thought of what Voldemort would do to me if he found out.

"Shouldn't I keep spying on Voldemort, maybe give him false information?" I ask.

"No, it's too risky for a student to do, and you have your work to concentrate on." McGonagall says

"I won't pass him important information, I won't even tell him about The Order of the Phoenix." Neither of them look surprised but they exchange looks.

"The Order of the Phoenix can take care of themselves, don't worry. All Voldemort knows is that the Order has gathered again. He does not know who is in it, or who is under its protection."

"But…does that mean I'm under the protection of the Order?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Can you really protect me?"

"Of course."

"But what about in school." Professor McGonagall gives Dumbledore a questioning look. "The Death Eaters will still come for a report, or to pass on an order. What do I do then?"

"You chose to meet them down at the gate, did you not."

"True, but what if they come onto the school grounds."

"Any person without the proper authorization is not allowed onto school grounds."

"Okay…."

"And those in the Order will not allow you out of their sight, so we can be sure that you are not tricked somehow, or spelled. Though you said you are able to fight most spells."

"I learned from constant spell abuse, if you want to put it in such words." I say in response to McGonagall's surprised face, which grows slightly pale at my words. "I can't always be in Transfiguration class though, or wandering around with Professor McGonagall."

"Don't worry. Though their too young, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger know about the Order, and will most likely be willing to help you."

"Are you sure? They won't care that I was spying for Voldemort." Dumbledore nods. "Would they even want me around them. I'm…." I trail off

"They take very well to misfits, and those who are friendless." Dumbledore says, looking at the ceiling. I know he doesn't mean it as an insult, only as a comfort, so I smile.

"I believe you have some homework to do Miss Greenwood." Professor McGonagall says motioning for me to follow.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore" I say, getting up and following her out.

After I leave Dumbledores office I see Hermione, Ron, and Harry headed for the library.

"Hello." I say, stepping in front of them.

"Hello…." Harry begins to say, forgetting my name.

'Ellis" I respond, and feel a hand on my shoulder. Looking I see it is Professor McGonagall. I sigh.

Looking up and down the hall I make sure no one is in earshot, then quietly say "I have been told to tell you that I am under the protection of The Order Of the Phoenix."

"Why are ….." Ron begins to say and Professor McGonagall cuts him off.

"That is for you to discuss in a more private atmosphere, where you cannot be heard." The three of them nod. "Professor Dumbledore trusts that you three will help by keeping an eye on Miss Greenwood when we teachers cannot."

The boys nod

"Yes mam." Hermione says.

"Thank you. Have a good day." McGonagall walks away.

For a moment there is silence and I look anywhere but at the Trio, clutching the handle of my bag in both hands.

"Are you going to the library?" Hermione asks finally.

"Yah"

"You can sit with us then, and we'll help if we can."

"Thanks" I say as I look up to see Hermione smiling at me. I smile back and we all head toward the library, me standing next to Hermione in silence as the three of them argue about a club they want to form.

I spend the day in the library with them, working on my homework for a bit before I start on a new muggle book.

For once I am not completely caught up in my book, wondering what they would think of me when I told them why I was under the protection of the Order. As I get anxious Gir slinks from my bag and lays in my lap. I gently pet her, and her soft purring comforts me. I am glad she is a well behaved kitten, otherwise I could be kicked out of the library for having her there with me.

As it gets darker the lamps come on and I notice that I have some extra parchment in my bag. I take out a quill and stare at the parchment for a long while, lost in my thoughts.

"Is anybody there?" Ron asks, and I look up at him, still lost in my thoughts.

"Its time for dinner. Are you coming?" Hermione asks, and I look over at her, giving her a slow nod as I pick up my stuff, Gir going back in my bag. Following them out of the library I don't pay attention to their conversation, trying to arrange my thoughts.

I follow them over to the table before I realize that they may not want me to sit with them. Turning to go to my table I hear Hermione call me. I look back and see her patting a seat between her and a girl about my age with red hair like Ron's, but longer. I give her a puzzled glance and she motions for me to come over.

Walking over slowly I realize she is whispering something to the red head. The girl turns around and I recognize her as Ginny Weasley from one of my classes.

"Sit here Ellis," Hermione says when I am in earshot, patting the seat again. As I slip into the seat Hermione motions to Ginny "This is Ginny Weasley, she's part of it too." By 'it' I know she means the Order. I give Ginny a small smile and hug my bag to me.

I feel a sharp pain in my arm suddenly and look down to see that Gir had scratched me as she tried to paw her way out of the bag.

"Oh I'm so sorry Gir!" I exclaim, quickly opening the bag and holding Gir up to my face, giving her a kiss on the nose. I hug her to me gently as I apologize again.

"That such a cute kitten!" Ginny says, reaching over to pet her. I smile.

"Want to hold her?" I ask

"Of course." Ginny responds, and I hand Gir over gently. "What's its name?" She asks

"Her name is Gir." I respond, happily watching Gir warm up to Ginny quickly.

"Is that your kitty?" A playful male voice says to me. I look up and see two boys, obviously twins, with red hair like Ginny and Ron's.

"Yes, her names Gir" I say. "And I'm Ellis."

"This is Fred" One of them says.

"And this is George." Says the other. I watch them as they say this and a small smile comes to my face.

"Do you like confusing people?" I ask.

"Why no?!" The one called Fred says, acting shocked

"Why would we ever do that?" George says, smirking at his brother.

"Maybe for a laugh or two." I say. Looking pointedly at the one claiming to be Fred I say "Or in your case a chance to pretend to be Fred, George." The twins exchange glances and laugh.

"Move over Ginny, I want to know how she did that." Fred, now revealed as George, says.

"You too Hermione, I want to hear this as well." The real Fred says. The two girls move over and one twin sits on either side of me. I smile at them and say.

"It was magic." The two boys laugh again and bug me to give a different answer for about 5 minutes. I refuse and just repeat "It was magic." After a couple of more tries they both get up together.

"It looks like she won't budge Fred." Fred says

"I agree George" George says. I roll my eyes at their attempt to trick me again, and wave as they walk away.

"I suppose their your brothers." I say to Ginny as she moves over again, handing over Gir.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ginny says. I smile and stroke Gir.

I eat in silence, leaving the others to their own arguments as I continue to try and arrange my thoughts. When I finish I get up and the others all look over at me.

"Are you leaving?" Ginny asks.

"If your not, I'm not" I say.

"I'll leave now." Ginny says to Ron, Hermione, and Harry, getting up. I realize she appointed herself as one of my watchers and smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**do not own J.K. Rowlings writing or any of her characters.**

Chapter 3:

**Starting over, little by little.**

Sunday I spend the day with Ginny, Fred and George, enjoying watching the twins play some practical jokes.

For some reason George's jokes especially amuse me…

Monday when I leave the Great Hall I am with Ginny again, and she walks with me up to the second floor, where she goes to her own classroom. Walking up to the third floor on my own I realize that I had become quickly accustomed to her presence.

At the end of the day I meet the trio by the same tree we had met under before.

"Have a good day?" Hermione asks as I join them.

"Yes, thanks for asking. How was yours?"

"Good." I sit down with my back against the tree and watch the lake for a couple of minutes, before pulling out my homework. My gaze keeps wandering to the lake and finally I pull out my spare parchment and hurriedly begin writing.

"What are you writing?" Hermione asks, noticing my abandoned homework.

"Just something." I reply, still preoccupied.

"Is it a poem, or a story?" Harry asks

"Yes." I reply. Harry meets Hermione's eye and shrugs, going back to his work. After a bit I finish, and drop my quill, flexing my wrist. Reading it over I determine it well written. It says

"_Hold your head high as you walk down the halls_

_don't cry when you get hit with the ball_

_Ignore the jeering _

_Look beyond the leering_

_and smile._

_The day may seem bad_

_Everything makes you feel sad_

_The world is dark_

_But it will all be a dying spark_

_If you smile. _

_Don't listen to their lies_

_Turn your head to the skies_

_You won't lose_

_You they can't use_

_Just smile. _

_Throw yourself in bed, _

_turn your head_

_Lets the tears fall_

_Wait for them all_

_Then Dry your face_

_Put your hair back in place _

_Paste on a smile_

_and just for awhile_

_Be happy for who you are."_

"May I read it." Hermione asks. I hesitate for a moment then nod. Hermione takes it and reads it silently. When she finishes she looks up at me and smiles.

"That's good."

"Really?" I ask anxiously.

"Really" She assures me, handing over the paper. Then seemingly out of nowhere she asks softly. "Why are you under the protection of the Order?" I look around to see if any one is close enough to hear.

Looking back I notice Harry and Ron listening now, and take a deep breath.

"I…..was a spy for Voldemort" I say softly.

"A spy…." Hermione says. "Why aren't you a spy still?"

"Because I was caught."

"Who caught you?"

"Professor Snape." The two boys exchange glances, which Hermione ignores. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't being very secretive about it."

"Why did you become his spy?" Harry asks

"He threatened my family, so I agreed to be his spy if he promised to not hurt them."

"Does he know you betrayed him yet?" Hermione asks

"No, that why I'm still alive isn't it. And why my family is still alive" I say, forcing my voice not to shake and betray my fear.

"How were you spying for him? Who were you spying on?" Ron asks

"I was spying on Dumbledore mostly, and I was supposed to watch you Harry."

"But how did you pass on the information."

"For the whole year I was supposed to meet a Death Eater or other messenger at the gate, and pass on the information to them."

"So I guess we just have to keep you away from the gate." Ron says

"No Ron, we have to make sure no Death Eaters can make contact with her, whether by owl or by some other means."

"Guess she can't talk to Professor Snape." Harry says in an offhand way.

"Wait, Professor Snape…" Hermione cuts me off.

"Not anymore, he came to our side."

"Oh." I say, meeting the boys eyes and raising my eyebrows. They nod.

"No he isn't guys!" Hermione says, having caught the silent exchange. Apparently this was an old argument, because they quickly begin to scream at each other.

Ignoring them I get back to my homework, glad to have told someone about it finally.

The next week goes by quickly, with the trio spreading the word of why I am under the protection of the Order to the twins and Ginny. After hearing this the twins take it upon themselves to walk me through the halls when they can, acting like they are my bodyguards. This amuses me, but every once and awhile it is only George walking me around.

During this week Hermione had informed me that there was going to be a meeting about a Defense Against the Dark Arts club at the Hogs head, to take place that Saturday during our first Hogsmeade trip.

Sick of the class now I wonder if Harry can help us learn real Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The day of the Hogsmeade trip I meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione outside the Entrance Hall after breakfast and we join the line.

"Are you going to join the club?" Hermione asks

"Of course, Umbridge doesn't teach us a thing." I say, quiet enough that Filch doesn't over hear. Filch seems to have an obsession with Umbridge.

When Filch has checked our names against those having permission, we head off. I had been to Hogsmeade before, but never to the Hogs Head and I had no clue where it was.

I stay a little behind the trio, keeping an eye out for any Death Eaters.

When the three of them enter I take a moment to look in the windows.

It is a very small and filthy place, that screams 'lowlife hangout'. The people inside all seemed to have their faces covered.

Going in I take a seat at a table over by the trio waiting.

A couple of minutes after we arrive 25 kids arrive. Hermione makes a speech, and then Harry talks to the people, with some arguing. Eventually Hermione pulls out a parchment, and sends it around to be signed.

Ginny, having spotted me when she walked in, is sitting next to me and I sign my name under hers and pass it on.

When everyone leaves I walk with Ginny and Michael Corner until we reach the main square, with Hermione, Ron, and Harry a bit behind. Ginny realizes that Ron and Hermione seem to be arguing.

"Do you want to join us for the day?" She asks. I nod, glad to avoid listening to them fight, and we walk into Zonkos joke shop.

The day passes nicely, until it is time to head home.

I let Ginny go on ahead of me, assuring her that I'd be fine waiting outside The Three Broomsticks for Ron, Harry and Hermione. It is almost sun down when I realize that the castle gates would be closing soon.

Realizing that the others are already at the castle I head down the road toward it, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

"_Lumos_" I says softly, raising my wand above my head. I see nothing so I lower my wand again and keep walking. A moment later I hear a noise behind me and quickly put up my shield, turning so I am covered.

"It's me Miss." A voice says, and I realize it is one of the Death Eaters. Dropping the shield I lift up my wand more so I can see him better and realize it is one of the taller men, though not one with a child at Hogwarts.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Master wanted you to know that you must get information on the Order Of the Phoenix, and soon, or he'll kill your family."

"What's wrong with him? It's sounds like his plans are going awry." I say, trying to keep cool.

"They are miss."

"What did the Order do now?"

"There know what we're after."

"Which I can't know?" I ask, annoyed.

"No, it is Masters wish that you don't"

"Why? Does he really think I'll betray him if he's got my family health as leverage." I say, trying to sound convincing.

"Yes he does." The man says, and I can hear a happy tone behind his voice, as if the entire thing amuses him.

"Well then he's wrong, I'm not that stupid." I respond, turning and stomping off. When I am sure I am far enough away I begin to run, making it to the Entrance Hall in less than 5 minutes. Breathing hard I continue up the stairs and run into Fred, on the sixth floor. Looking up I see the other twin not far behind him.

"Sorry" I say breathlessly, getting up and continuing to run up the stairs. I fall again and as I go to get up Fred and George help me up.

"What are you running from Ellis?" one of them asks as we continue up the stairs

"Not running from…I have to…..tell Dumbledore…..some….thing" I say breathing hard.

"Calm down, is it urgent." George asks and I nod. "All right. But calm down, I don't think he is going anywhere." I nod and slow down, jumping over a vanishing step. On the seventh floor I quickly hurry over to the stone gargoyle and say the password.

It doesn't open.

I begin to bang on it and yell.

"Calm down Ellis, we'll wait for him to come out." Fred says, and George takes my arm, pulling me away from the door. I shake my head.

"We can't wait, they're not safe." I say frantically, trying to hit the Gargoyle again.

"Hitting it isn't going to help Ellis, look at your hands." George says, and I look down to see my hands all scraped and bloody. Wincing I finally feel the pain from it and calm down, breathing deeply.

"Good, just calm down" After a minute George lets go. I step away and try the password again. It doesn't work and I feel tears of fear and frustration come to my eyes.

"Miss Greenwood, what is going on here?" I turn to see Professor McGonagall walking towards us, her eyes on my hands.

"He knows…" I say softly. McGonagall gasps.

"How did you find out?"

"One of the Death Eaters."

"One of the Death Eaters, but why did you talk to a Death Eater?" McGonagall asks, and I can tell she is trying not to get angry.

"I was trying to head back to the school, and he told me, just not directly. But that doesn't matter, he's going to kill them Professor!" Professor McGonagall gives me a sad look and I step back.

"No."

"We did try…" Professor McGonagall begins to say

"NO!" I yell turning and running down the stairs.

I keep running until I reach my dorm, where I begin pacing back and forth in front of my trunk.

"Its not true, it's not true." I say over and over. After a while I sit down on my bed and Gir jumps in my lap.

"It's not true is it Gir" I say. Gir purrs and rubs up against my hand. I wince and smile down at him. "No their not, your right." Getting up I dip two handkerchiefs in water and wrap them around my hands. Then I lie down, not even bothering to change. "Goodnight Gir." I say, falling asleep quickly


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

**I do not own J.K. Rowlings writing or any of her characters.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Is this the Truth?**

The next morning when I go down to breakfast I sit alone at the end of Hufflepuff table. I don't want the others to say anything about my family, or apologize for leaving me.  
My hands are not bleeding anymore, but they hurt when I move them. Part-way through breakfast the owls come in. Ignoring them as usual I am about to get up when a tawny owl lands in front of me, an envelope in its beak. Looking at it I watch it move closer to me.

Reaching over I take the envelope, noticing how weird the envelope feels, and watch the owl fly away. Slitting it open I dump the contents out onto my hand, and stare at them in shock.

To the side of me a girl screams, having noticed the bloody letter and the fingers in the palm of my hand. One the size of my own ,One muscular and thick boned, and one thin and delicate.

It takes a moment before I realize the girl is screaming. Looking up I see some teachers running between the tables, pushing the students aside.

Looking down at my hand again everything goes black.

When I awake everything is blurry at first. Blinking a couple of times I hear voices and slowly the infirmary comes into view.

All the Weasley kids are gathered around me, as are Harry and Hermione.

"She's awake!" Ginny calls, apparently breaking up another argument between Hermione and Ron. I begin to sit up and George and Hermione help me. Nodding my thanks I look around at everyone, all looking a bit wary about something.

"What happened?" I ask "Why do you guys all look afraid to mention something?"

"Do you remember what was in the envelope?" Fred asks

"The envelope?" I ask, and I remember, seeing myself open the envelope again, the paper and the fingers falling out into my hands. "No.." I clench the sheets, staring at my hands, the scrapes gone. A few tears come to my eye and I angrily wipe them away.

"We're sorry Ellis" George says softly. A small hand comes into view and takes my hand. Looking up I see Ginny give me a small smile, squeezing my hand. I squeeze back and take a deep breath.

"What happened to the paper?" I ask, remembering that I had never read it.

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall took care of it." Harry says

"Did they get rid of it?"

"Not that we know of." Ron answers

"Where are they?" I ask, swinging my legs off the bed. Ginny helps me to my feet.

"Get back in that bed!" Madame Pomfrey yells, appearing suddenly from the other side of the room.

"I'm okay Madame Pomprey, I need to go see Professor Dumbldore." I say, grabbing my clothes.

"You will do that after you are fully rested." Madame Pomfrey

"I am rested, totally and completely" I say, then I see the others all watching Professor Dumbledore walk across the room towards us.

"Professor she's …"

"Don't worry about it Poppy." Professor Dumbledore says. "I will convince her stay here for the night."

"All right Professor" Madame Pomfrey turns and walks away.

"Now" Professor Dumbledore looks over at me. "If you will be so kind as to take a seat." He motions to the bed. "You too" He says to the others, motioning them back to their chairs "I suppose she will tell you anyway."

We all sit down, watching Dumbledore.

"What you received was indeed real, to excuse my crude explanation. The letter was….also real." The Professor says

"Was the letter from Voldemort?" I ask Dumbledore nods "What did it say?" I ask

"Just one word: Traitor" Dumbledore replies.

"Did anyone else read it?" I ask quickly.

"Only Professor McGonagall and myself read it, we explained what it was to Professor Sprout and the others."

"Umbridge too!" I ask frantically

"No" Dumbledore replies and I sigh deeply.

"Good." I go to get up and realize Dumbledore looks like he is about to speak again.

"Why wasn't anyone with you when you were talking to the Death Eater?"

"I told Ginny to go ahead because I thought the others were still in Hogsmeade, and I was going to wait for them."

"What exactly did the Death Eater say?" I repeat the entire conversation from when he called out to me to my last comment.

"Why did he call you Miss?" Fred asks at the same time as George says "That's why you were running"

"He called me Miss because…. To put it simply they learned from trying to put spells on me that I could turn their own spells back on them just as quick." I say, which is half of the truth. The others exchange glances at this, looking surprised.

"I don't see why you assumed he knew that you betrayed him." Ron says, completely oblivious.

"When he was talking about my family, he acted like the very idea of them being alive was a joke." I say softly. "And he said that Voldemort thought I would betray him. He is usually right." I say the last piece quietly, and only Dumbledore hears.

"Not always." Dumbledore responds. I glance over at him then back down at my lap.

"Could I have saved them if I hadn't betrayed Voldemort." I ask Dumbledore softly, so the others don't hear.

"Even a full grown wizard could not have done that, without receiving the Dark mark on their forearm." I nod and look up at the others. "Is that all then?" I ask Dumbledore

"Just one more thing." Dumbledore looks at the others as he says "We'll have to watch out for her more carefully then we have been. I have a feeling, and Professor McGonagall agree with me, that Voldemort may still want Ellis under his command. Which means he won't try to kill her, as such, but try to abduct her."

There is silence then everyone of them begin talking at once.

"But…"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Abduct her!"

"Quiet!" Madame Promfrey yells from farther down the hall.

"None of you see." Hermione says softly, and everyone looks at her. She was the only one who hadn't burst out with some comment after Professor Dumbledores announcement. "Ellis can block spells you guys. Even V-Voldemort can't do that. And she can fight the Imperius Curse."

"But shouldn't he want to kill her because of this."

"Not if he can find a different way to control her." Dumbledore says, looking over at Ginny for a moment. The Weasley's all nod, understanding what Dumbledore was indicating.

"And now if you would be so kind as to let Miss Greenwood relax, I am sure Madame Pomfrey would be happier if she went back to sleep" Everyone nods and I lie down again as they leave. As soon as they are gone Madame Pomfrey comes over with a sleeping potion and I reluctantly take it.

**I do not own J.K. Rowlings writing or any of her characters.**

**Chapter 5:**

**We begin to Fight Back Against Umbridge/ Changes in our Holidays**

I get back to school the next morning, ignoring the rumors running amongst the students.

When I am faced with any of these rumors I conclude that their true, and this confuses everyone so much that they give up trying to figure out what happened.

Thursday I sit down to supper with Ginny.

"Oh good!" Ginny says when she spots me, and motions me over. Quickening my step a bit I sit down beside Ginny.

"What is it?" I ask, grabbing some food.

"We have the first Defense meeting at eight tonight. There is a door on the seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy."

"Being clubbed by the trolls" I interrupt

"Yes, that room. We're going to meet in there."

"Cool" I say, my eyes lighting up at the thought of finally doing something against Umbridge.

That night at eight I make my way to the room opposite the tapestry to find it full of students. It is a well lighted room with the shelves covered in books, and large cushions. There is also a wall with Dark Detectors on. Walking over I carefully check each of the Dark Detectors.

Harry shortly is voted leader, and we decide to call ourselves Dumbledores Army, or the D.A. for short.

As they begin to practice _Expelliarmus _I sit down on one of the cushions and precede to read 'A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions.'

When Harry calls the end of the meeting at 10 past nine I walk down to Hufflepuff house with Ernie Macmillan, ignoring his constant chatter. I have a feeling he is getting a crush on me and I am happy to have George accompany me to my house after the next couple of meetings to discourage him.

At the end of the fourth meeting Hermione gives us all a fake Galleon. When Hermione changes the numbers, that represent the date, on one all the other change.

As everyone scrambles forward to grab one I catch Ginny's eye, my face turning pale.

"These remind me of the Death Eaters scars." I say quietly, so only she hears me. She gives me a quick hug and assures me that the coins are nothing like the their scars. I nod in agreement and we both pocket one.

The D.A meetings continue at random, and the classes become a bit harder, but not by much.

November arrives, bringing along cold weather and the first Quidditch match. Sitting between Ginny and Ron at breakfast I give Ron a comforting pat on the arm, and a thumbs up to Harry as they pass by to the field.

When I see Fred and George I wish them both good luck as well.

Once we're ready Hermione and I head to the pitch, leaving Ginny with Michael.

Watching the match I feel ready to attack the Slytherin's at any moment. I keep my fingers crossed every time the ball gets near Ron, And then uncross them as he misses.

When the game ends with Harry's spectacular save Hermione and I begin to fight to the field, only to find Harry and George marching off the pitch toward the castle, leaving Malfoy with a bloody nose.

Me and Hermione exchange glances before rushing after the rest of the team to find out what happened.

The next day at breakfast Hermione informs me that Harry and the twins got a lifetime ban from Quidditch. Looking over at Harry and the twins I realize that they do look down, but Harry doesn't look as bad as the others.

"Why doesn't Harry look as down as the others, I thought he would be the most devastated of the three."

"Oh, Hagrid came back last night" Hermione says

"You guys are friends with him." I inquire, remembering that Hagrid is the Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

"Yes, he is a good friend." I nod in reply.

December arrives too quickly, with everyone making plans to leave for the holiday. Hermione is going skiing with her parents, and the Weasleys are going back home for the holiday.

Since Harry is the only one staying behind, he takes it upon himself to reassure the others that he will keep me company, and watch out for me. Then they inform him that he is invited to the Burrow for the holiday.

Feeling left out I refuse to go watch Ginny's Quidditch try outs, or to go to the last D.A. meeting.

Then a couple of days before the end of the term, right before Christmas, Harry and the Weasleys disappear. Hermione informs me that they all went to St Mungos to see Mr Weasley. She doesn't say anything more than that, but I know that there is more, and that it has to do with the Order.

The day before Christmas break I receive a letter from Professor McGonagall during breakfast.

_**Professor Dumbledore has gotten a request that you spend the holiday break with Hermione Granger and the Weasleys. Hermione Granger will be leaving on the Knight Bus tomorrow after the end of the term. You are to meet her in the entrance hall with your luggage and travel with her. **_

_Professor McGonagall_

After reading this I show it to Hermione.

"I thought you were going skiing." I say, indicating the letter.

"Oh, I changed my plans after Mr. Weasley went to the hospital. I didn't want to travel alone and I didn't want to leave you here alone during the vacation, so I asked if you could come."

"To go see the Weasleys?"

"Yes."

This occupies my thoughts for the entire day , until supper when I receive another letter. This one from Professor Dumbledore himself.

_Do not read this letter until Hermione tells you to._

It says on the outside. Nodding to myself I slip the letter into my bag.

The next morning I precede to magically float my luggage down to the entrance hall, where I find Hermione waiting with her luggage. Gir is perched on my shoulder, angry at the move.

"Do you still have the letter from Dumbledore?" Hermione asks as we move out the door and towards the gate.

"Yes, do you want me to read it now." I say preoccupied, my gaze caught by the gate as I watch for Death Eaters.

"No, I'll tell you when to read it."

"All right" I reply, taking out my wand as we reach the gates. I look around, watching for Death Eaters as Hermione sticks out her hand, calling the Knight Bus. After paying we clamber on and take two of the more secured beds.

Stepping out of the bus many sleepless hours later, probably around 6 P.M. , with some small bruises, I find myself in a small square. Looking at Hermione for some direction I see her walking toward an empty space between house number 13 and house number 11.

"Hermione." I call out softly, not wanting to attract attention. "Where are you going?"

She looks back and stops, turning to me.

"I'm sorry, you can read the letter now." She says

"What?"

"You'll understand after you read it."

"Okay" Dropping my trunk I quickly search through it and pull the letter out of my school bag.

It reads:

_The Headquarters o f The Order of The Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"Hermione what…" I begin to say, but she cuts me off.

"Think about what you just read" She says as she takes the paper from my hands and burns it. Thinking about it I look behind Hermione at the 'empty' spot.

In it's place had appeared, to put it the simplest way, 12 Grimmauld Place. It has a battered door, dirty walls and grimy windows.

Gaping I follow Hermione up the worn steps to the door, where she proceeds to ring the doorbell.

From inside I hear screaming and the door opens to reveal a woman with the same red hair as Ginny and Ron.

"Hello Hermione, Hello Ellis." She screams over another voice, motioning us inside.

"Hello…" I say softly , surprised that she knows who I am. I watch as a man, who looks a lot like Professor Lupin, secures a set of curtains over a screaming picture.  
Going inside she motions for us to leave our luggage by the stairs. Then we go through a door from the hall and down a flight of narrow stone steps, through another door, and finally into the basement kitchen. All the while she is talking to Hermione, and Hermione keeps calling her Mrs. Weasley.

Walking into the gloomy room the first thing I notice is a man with long black hair seated at the table.

Stopping in my tracks I watch as Hermione greets the man as Sirius, and asks where Harry is.

When she is gone the man, Sirius, looks at me.

"New buddy?" He asks the woman, Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes and no. She's a new charge for the Order. You-Know-Who got her family and he is after her still." Mrs. Weasley says before turning to me. "Ellis this is…"

"Sirius Black, I know" I say, still watching him as I take Gir from my shoulder and begin to pet him, calming his hissing at an orange cat that looked like the pet Hermione described to me, called Crookshanks. "I knew you didn't kill Peter Pettigrew, but I didn't know that you were friends with the Weasleys and Hermione." I say to Sirius, curiosity getting the better of my tongue and letting me speak freely.

"What about Harry?" Siruis asks, in a voice that suggests that he is suspicious of me now.

"Peter was so kind as to tell me that you were Harry's godfather." I say sarcastically with a grimace remembering all the hours I had to spend listening to Peter tell his pitiful life story while he was 'baby-sitting' me. "and I figured you would know Harry because of that."

"Would you care to tell how you know Peter Pettigrew?" Mrs. Weasley asks. I wince at her question, and act like I hadn't heard it.

"Do you live here then?" I ask Sirius, looking around.

"Yes, I grew up here" Sirius says, and I avoid looking at him or Mrs. Weasley, knowing from his voice that they are both wondering why I was avoiding the subject.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I ask

"Upstairs, with Ginny and Hermione. Would you like me to show you?" Mrs. Weasley asks

"No, I'll find it. Am I allowed to use magic, or do I have to bring it up the muggle way" I ask

"Someone will bring it up later, don't worry" Mrs. Weasley says and I thank her before quickly leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 6

**I do not own J.K. Rowlings writing or any of her characters.**

**Chapter 6:**

**A Failed Abduction/ Is Now the Time to Tell?**

Going upstairs, to the third floor I hear voices from one of the doors off of the landing. Opening the door I see a small bedroom, where Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione are sitting.

"Hi Ginny." I say softly, wondering if her father is okay. She gives me a small smile.

"Hi, Hermione says your spending the holiday with us?" She says and I nod. "Cool, do you know where your sleeping?"

"Not yet."

"I'll show you then" Ginny says, leaving the room and waiting for me to follow. Going down a floor we enter a room off of the landing and she points out a bed I can sleep in.

Thanking her I sit down, stroking Gir still.

"Is your father okay?" I ask softly

"Yes. Did Hermione tell you what happened?" Ginny asks

"No. You don't have to tell me…" Ginny cuts me off

"Why wouldn't I tell you?" She asks, almost angrily but more hurt.

"Because it has to do with the Order."

"So! Your being protected by the Order, I think you have as much right as us to know what's going on." She proclaims

"Okay. What happened?" I ask

Ginny explains how Harry dreamed that a snake attacked Mr. Weasley, and how he told Dumbledore. How they were all rushed out of bed and sent here, to Sirius's house/ the Order headquarters, to wait for news from the hospital. How they waited the entire night until 5 in the morning to hear that he would live. Then she explains that they overheard the people of the Order, some whose name I had heard before, like Mad Eye Moody, say that they think You-Know-Who was possessing him. I get up to go tell Harry that Voldemort couldn't be possessing him, when Ginny stops me and explains that she already did that.

"That's all we know about anything at the moment. They won't tell us what Dad was guarding, or anything."

"That's a bummer." I reply, listening to a voice that sounds suspiciously like Sirius's walk by the room singing 'God Rest You Merry Hippogriffs.'

That night I meet Tonks, who I like greatly, and I realize the man I saw who I thought was Professor Lupin was Professor Lupin.

Up until Christmas Eve every one of us students work to help decorate the house for Christmas. I work so much that I rarely give Sirius and Mrs. Weasley the chance to ask me any questions. I especially avoid the house elf, Kreacher, for he seems to have taken a silent interest in me. When he suddenly disappears for a couple of days I am not sad.

I awake Christmas morning to find a small pile of presents on my bed.

Pulling the covers over my head I try not to cry. Gir slinks under the covers next to me, purring softly to comfort me.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asks after awhile.

"I don't want anything."

"Why?" Hermione asks

"Because I didn't get anything for you." I reply, which is part of the truth. I really hadn't gotten them anything, but I also didn't want to open my presents with painful memories of past Christmas's at home on my mind.

I just don't want to cry in front of them.

"That's okay, we know you didn't have time to"

"I did, when we went to Hogsmeade I always had the time."

"Have you had friends before?" Hermione asks suddenly

"No." I answer, sitting up. "Not from Hogwarts anyway."

"You were never really close to them."

"no."

"Then it's up to us to explain that we, as friends, don't care, as long as we can make you happy. If you do the same in return it makes us happy as well, yes, but we really don't care."

"No, we don't" Ginny agrees.

"Thanks guys" I say softly, not looking at them.

"Friends are also there if you need to talk," Hermione says, sitting down on the bed.

"Or if you want to cry" Ginny says, sitting down as well.

Looking from Hermione to Ginny I feel that they really are my friends. Sitting up on my knees I hug them around the shoulders and let my tears finally fall.

Both of them slide onto the bed more and hug me, patting me on the back and such.

They let me sob for awhile before Hermione pulls away first, and grabs a box of tissues off of the dresser, which had been placed there the night before.

Smiling my thanks I take the tissue and sit back again, blowing my nose and drying my eyes.

"Are you going to open your presents now?" Ginny asks impatiently with a smile. I nod, crawling to the end of my bed. Sitting down comfortably I quickly open the present from Ginny.

"Thank you Ginny!" I exclaim, giving her a hug, the set of color changing quills I had been admiring for awhile clenched in my hands.

Opening Hermione's present I stroke the Gobstones box before I give her a hug and promise to play against her later.

I get a double gift from Harry and Ron, consisting of a Wizard chess set. Then from the twins I receive a bag of Zonkos merchandise, most of them my favorites.

Surprisingly I receive a present from Mrs. Weasley, who I thought didn't like me much, and her husband. It consists of some pies and a hand knitted dark blue sweater that accents my eyes.

Going downstairs wearing my new sweater, I sit down next to Ginny as we happily eat our Christmas breakfast. Mrs. Weasley seems to be in a sad mood, so I keep a wide berth, letting the others comfort her in their own ways. Part-way through breakfast the twins try to surprise Sirius with a question about the goings of the Order. Sirius easily par's it with a question of whether they have an extendible ears left.

The thought of the extendible ears seem to jar Mrs. Weasley's out of her stupor. Realizing that they were talking about the Order she looks at me.

"How do you know Peter Pettigrew?" She asks suddenly. I almost jump, before looking away from her.

"You don't need to know that?" I say softly.

"As a charge for the Order, those in the Order need to know more about what happened." Mrs. Weasley says kindly.

"No they don't!" I yell, getting up and leaving the room.

Running out into the hall I see the front door and decide to leave. If the Order wants to know about it then I won't stay here. As I open the door, the locks flying open as soon as I wave my hand across them, Gir jumps off my shoulder and wanders down the hall.

Going outside I just keep running, not caring about where I am going.

Somehow I find my way to the train station, clambering on before the doors close. Dressed in muggle clothes I am not too conspicuous and ride to the heart of the city.

When I step out I take a moment to study a street map, and decide to wander around the shop area. Doing so I immediately become bored out of my mind.

My boredom quickly passes when I feel myself being watched. Looking in a window I see a man in jeans and a button up shirt staring at me. Turning away from the window I pretend to be looking around for a store, actually studying the mans face.

"Nott." I say softly, recognizing him as one of the Death Eaters. He never did try to curse or jinx me, but he was willing to keep an eye on me for Voldemort. Too many times did I try to visit my family and was dragged back to my room by Nott.

Thinking quickly I dart into a highly populated clothing store, reaching to pull out my wand. Freezing I step out of sight and search my pockets before I realize I had left my wand at the headquarters, in my rush to get out of there. I hadn't even picked up my wand all morning because of the Christmas cheer.

Paling I peek out of my secluded spot and see Nott enter the store. Immediately he looks around and spots me behind a rack of clothes.

Turning I quickly run for my life down to the other end of the store, trying to stay hidden behind some random racks of clothes. Turning every couple of feet I silently wave my hand at Nott, thinking _Impediementa. _ This slows Nott down considerably.

Hiding in the empty women's changing room I take a moment to breathe, still watching for Nott. Then from one of the stalls steps another recognizable Death Eater , though I don't remember his name. He is dressed as a muggle as well, though in tight pants, and dressy shirt.

Smirking he quickly comes over, his wand raised.

Quickly I back away, glancing around for any way I can escape.

"You know better than to do this Ellis" He says, advancing so I am up against the wall. I watch with wide eyes as he steps right in front of me, his wand inches from my heart.

"I'm not going back." I say, forcing the fear from my voice. I raise my hand a bit, getting ready to block any spell as the Death Eater laughs softly.

"I don't believe you have a choice." They say

"I think she does." A voice says off to the side, and a jet of red hits the Death Eater in the side of the head, stunning them.

A hand quickly grabs my arm and pulls me quickly from the changing room. Looking at the back of the gray head of my rescuer, I recognize it instantly as Lupin. Lupin continues to rush me through the store, and I briefly catch a glimpse of Mad Eye Moody standing over Notts unconscious body before he follows us from the store as well.

Once outside Lupin begins to slow down and lets go of my arm. Walking we work our way toward the train station.

"I'm sorry" I say quietly, and realize that my voice is shaking. Lupin absentmindedly pats me on the head.

"Mrs. Weasley thinks it is her fault." Moody says, and I take it as a hint to talk to Mrs. Weasley and explain to her that it wasn't her fault.

"Why didn't you have your wand?" Lupin asks suddenly

"I left it in my room, I wasn't exactly planning to run from the house today."

"I see" Lupin says softly.

"I'm more interested as to how they caught up with her so quickly." Moody says

"As am I" Lupin says as we take a short cut through an alley.

"I think we should get somewhere safe first." I say, feeling unsafe, moving closer to Lupin.

Suddenly from nowhere I feel a jinx slam into my stomach, and I fall back away from Moody and Lupin.

Scared as I sit up I see 2 Death Eaters, hooded and masked, step from the shadows in front of me. One faces Moody and Lupin, already firing off spells, as the other turns to me.

"Hello Ellis, it's been awhile" I recognize this Death Eaters drawling voice as none other than Lucius Malfoy. Composing my face I try not to show my fear.

"I am not going back" I say determinedly, standing and pretending to go for my wand.

"_Stupefy_!" Lucius yells and I dodge the spell quickly. He shoots another spell at me and I dodge that as well. As Lucius yells out his next spell I realize that he isn't aiming at me, and I stay still. The spell hits the exact spot I would have dodged to, and I begin to block my mind, wondering if is Lucius is a Legilimens. "_Relashio_!" he yells as I take a moment to block my mind and I fall back, skidding along the ground.

Going to get up I find a wand aimed at my head.

"Even if you get me back there, who says I won't get away." I say, glaring at Lucius.

"The Dark Lord is prepared to do whatever he can to keep you under his command." Lucius says. Looking over Lucius's shoulder I try not to smirk as I watch Lupin get him from behind with a stunning spell. He falls and Lupin offers me a hand.

Grabbing it I quickly follow him out of the alley to where Moody is watching for more Death Eaters.

"Lets hurry!" I say, hoping no more Death Eaters appear. We hurry for the station, all three of us keeping an eye out for Death Eaters. I run in front of Lupin leaving him to watch the rear, with Moody at my side keeping an eye out on the left side of our group.

Making it safely back to Headquarters in record time we head toward the dining room, where everyone is having Christmas lunch. None of them but George seem to notice me come in.

Quietly I walk over to Mrs. Weasley

"I'm sorry about earlier, I had just been looking for an excuse to leave, and you bugging me seemed like the perfect excuse." I say softly, so only she can hear.

"It's quiet all right" She says, laying a hand on my trembling one. Quickly she grabs my chin and forces me to look at her. "What's wrong?" She asks softly.

"Nothing." I say stubbornly, turning my head away so she lets go of my chin.

"But your shaking..."

"We ran into some Death Eaters, Molly, that's all" Lupin says, laying a hand on my shoulder, and I shrug it off.

"Are you hurt?" She asks me hurriedly, a bit too loud for my comfort. Also drawing the attention of the rest of the room.

"No." I say quickly, even though my back aches and I am sure it is all scraped up. "I'm going upstairs." I say, quickly leaving the room. I hear someone follow me and run up to Buckbeak's room, which I know I can hide in, thanks to Harry hiding there before.

Slipping into the room I bow to Buckbeak as I learned at school, and he allows me to pet him. Moving forward I run my hand down his neck, following the feathers.

After a bit I begin to calm down, and lean my head against Buckbeak's side.

"You should ride him sometime." I jump back and look at the door, to see Sirius coming in with a bag. He proceeds to throw the bag on the floor and Buckbeak attacks it, pulling out dead rats.

Watching Buckbeak I try to ignore Sirius, wondering if he knew I had run up here.

"You ran into some Death Eaters?" Sirius asks after a moment and I nod. "Which ones?" I look at him, surprised he would ask this, and look down at the ground.

"Nott, and Malfoy, and a third I didn't see." I say in an unconcerned manner.

"How do you know them?" He asks. I realize he is once again trying to find out more about when I worked for Voldemort.

Just thinking about last summer, the Death Eaters and Voldemort cause my knees to feel weak.

"It doesn't matter how I know them." I finally answer, looking over at Sirius. Sirius doesn't look surprised at this answer, but seems to be puzzling something.

"Did they do anything….inappropriate to you this summer?" He asks slowly, looking me in the eye. Hurriedly I shake my head, knowing that he meant sexually inappropriate. "Then what did they do?" He asks

"They….." I look away, watching Buckbeak eat some more rats. "tortured me….." I say softly. "They refused to let me see my family, and they tortured me, just for fun." I say, a few tears running down my face as I refuse to look at Sirius, thinking more of how I hurt them then how they hurt me.

"That's all" Sirius asks, in a voice that suggest that he knows more.

"No, but I shouldn't even have told you that," I wipe my face on my sleeve "If you'll excuse me." I say, hurrying from the room.

Going downstairs I run past the twins door and one of them, Fred, steps out.

"Oi Ellis, what happened to you?" He asks, looking at my tear stained face. George comes to the door behind him, looking at me worriedly.

"It's nothing Fred, I'll see you later" I continue down the stairs. Going into my room I find Hermione and Ginny changing. Ignoring them I lie face down on my bed. They try to ask what's wrong and I tell them it's that time of the month, and I'm tired. Gir slinks up my side and curls up by my head, purring softly.

By the time they leave to go visit Mr. Weasley, I am asleep.

_Looking around me I see my basement, it is very dark. In front of me is a tall, thin man with black robes, his snakelike face white and gaunt, his nightmarish slit pupil eyes meeting and holding mine. _

"_Hello again Ellis" He says, walking a bit closer to me. All around us people clothed in black robes with white masks appear, forming a tight circle around us. "Are you prepared to become one of us?" He asks_

"_No, I'll run, I'll never work for you." I scream at him. _

"_Even if you get away, I can still find you." He says. _

"_And I'll get away from you again" I scream, turning to watch Voldemort as he begins to pace around the circle. _

"_I could just kill your family and force you to work for me now, if you would like that." He says, meeting my eyes again. I freeze as I think of my sisters scared face when the Death Eaters first walked into the house._

"_I'll do it" I say, hanging my head "Just don't kill them."_

"_Good." Voldemort turns and looks into the group meeting one of the Death Eaters eye. That person steps forward, throwing back their hood. Lucius Malfoy smiles at me as he raises his wand toward me._

_Suddenly pain upon pain courses through my body, and I fall to the ground screaming._

_A moment later the pain disappears and I slowly look up into Voldemorts cold eyes_

"_That is for being rude." Lucius announces_

"Ellis! Ellis wake up!" I open my eyes and see Sirius shaking me awake.

"Sirius, what?" I ask surprised, turning over and looking at him.

"You were screaming Ellis, what happened?" He asks. I slowly lie back, realizing it had been a dream.

"I was just dreaming." I say softly, "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Are you sure it was a dream? You were clenching the blankets in pain."

"It was a dream about the past" I say sadly. Sirius studies me for a moment then stands.

"You might not dream of it, if you talk about it." He advises, before leaving the room.

Turning over I realize I am shaking from fear again.

"It was just a dream Ellis, don't worry about it." I say into the pillow, trying to calm down. As I begin to calm down I see Voldemorts face again, a smile in his cold eyes.

I shiver as I remember why he last smiled like that. I continue to try and convince myself that everything is fine, as I slowly fall asleep.

"_Your first lesson...Come over here." Voldemort motions me over, handing me my wand for the first time since they tore it from my hands. We are standing in my room, which has been stripped of anything that can be used to hurt someone, or used in my defense. One of the Death Eaters is standing in the doorway. _

"_What..." I say shakily "What lesson?" I ask, my voice a bit steadier. _

"_These lessons will help you become a Death Eater. First we'll cover some Dark spells, like Sectumsempra." _

"_What's Sectumsempra?" I ask, curiosity covering my fear. _

"_Try it out, you'll see." Voldemort says, and I step away from him a bit, scared by the amusement in his voice. _

"_But..."_

"_Try it." He says, a bit angrily but commanding. I gulp and nod._

"_Sectumsempra." I say, waving my wand. Nothing happens_

"_Good, now aim at the doorway."_

"_But he's there..." I meet Voldemorts eyes and he looks frustrated, raising his wand toward me a bit. I quickly turn to the door. "Sectumsempra" I say, waving my wand at the person in the doorway. Immediately deep wounds appear on the persons body ,as if they are being cut with a sword. "Oh no!" I start towards the man and Voldemort grabs my wrist. _

"_He deserves this suffering, he disobeyed me." Voldemort says, watching with a smile on his face as two other Death Eaters carry the person away. _

_Wrenching my wrist away I step away from Voldemort, and throw my wand down. _

"_I won't hurt people for you, Voldemort." I say, stepping away into the wall, pale but determined. _

"_Oh really" Voldemort says with a smirk. "And leave your family to die?" He asks, and I look down at the floor, defeated. Holding out my hand my wand flies back into it. _

"_What are you going to teach me next?" I ask, my voice hard and showing no emotion as I continue to shake. _

"Is she sick?" I hear someone ask, and it sounds like Ginny

"She's really pale, and shaking." Hermione reports.

"She could be dreaming again." I hear Sirius say.

"More like a nightmare." Fred says "Considering what she was mumbling"

"You can hear it from all the way over there" Ron asks

"No, she's saying it pretty loud." George answers

"What did I say?" I ask, opening my eyes. Hermione and Ginny are seated beside me on the bed, the twins are at the end of my bed. Looking to the side I see Harry, Ron, and Sirius hanging by the window.

"What?" Hermione says

"What did I say?" I repeat, sitting up. A sharp pain goes through my back and I freeze, gasping in pain.

"What is it?" Ginny asks, noticing me tense up in pain.

"Just my back , I guess I slept wrong." I say.

"Let me see." Hermione says

"It's fine."

"Just turn Ellis." I sigh and turn my back to the wall, letting Hermione sit between me and the wall as she inspects my back.

"Sirius, can you use a wound healing spell" Hermione asks

"Yes, does she need it."

"Only for some scrapes."

"All right." Taking out his wand Sirius quickly says the spell before I have a chance to speak.

"I..." Hermione fixes my shirt and sits beside me.

"Don't complain" Ginny says, guessing correctly that I was about to do just that.

"But..."

"They only healed your back" Fred says. Hearing him speak I remember what he said before.

"Did I say anything in my sleep?" I ask. Everyone avoids looking at me. "What did I say?" I ask anxiously

" 'I won't hurt people for you, Voldemort.' " Fred says softly.

I cover my mouth in shock, then squeeze my eyes shut.

"I couldn't have said that aloud, I couldn't" I say, shaking my head, as I look down at the blanket.

"You did"

"It was just a dream, though" I say, knowing too late that they won't believe me now.

"When..." Sirius begins and I look over, meeting his eyes. "...did the Dark Lord ask you to hurt people for him?" He asks

"He didn't!" I protest, then decide its useless. Eventually I'll have to tell them everything. "I didn't want to hurt anyone..." I whisper "but I didn't want my family to die.."

"So you hurt others to save your family." I look up at the doorway and see Mad Eye and Lupin standing there. I nod, looking down at the sheets again.

"He just stood there and smiled every time. And he always congratulated me when I could finally do a spell correctly." I say slowly in a disgusted voice as I shake from fear, and everyone looks shocked at this.

"Voldemort..." Lupin begins

"Taught me spells yes. He also coached me in using magic without a wand, and Occlumency." I finish for him, knowing that I won't be able to keep it a secret for long.

"Can he do magic without a wand?" Harry asks

"No" I respond. "Not that I know of"

"What kind of spells did he teach you?" Sirius asks

"Dark spells" I say

"Did you use the Unforgivable Curses." Moody asks.

"Never!" I exclaim, looking up at Moody and Lupin as if they might not believe me. "I refused to use them!"

"What did he do when you refused?" Hermione asks softly, not looking at me.

"The Crutiatus Curse." I reply just as softly. The girls both look a bit horrified at this.

Everyone stays silent and I wonder what is going on in their heads. After a moment of quiet whispering Mad Eye and Lupin leave, Sirius right behind them. The twins, Ron and Harry leave next, and I hear them talking in the room above a bit later.

"Did you go to see Mr. Weasley?" I ask the girls.

"Yes, he and mom had a fight about stitches."

"He didn't have them sew up the snake bite, did he."

"That's exactly what he did" Hermione says. "Oh, but we saw Professor Lockhart."

"Professor Lockhart! Does he have his memories back yet."

"No, but he still wanted to give out autographs."

"Sounds just like him." I reply with a smile.


	6. Chapter 7

**I do not own J.K. Rowlings writing or any of her characters.**

**Chapter : 7**

**A lot of fluff, and Betrayed by One of Our Own**

**Or:**

**Kretchers Attitude Change, A Talk With Dumbledore, And Time Passes as Life Goes On, Betrayed by One of Our Own**

**Sry sry but I love the titles I can think up and I can't decide on one. **

The days begin to pass quickly, bringing us closer to our departure date. I continue to dream of the past summer every couple of dreams, but there is always someone there to wake me up if I begin to look pale, or if I begin to shake in pain or fear. Hermione and Ginny especially take on this job, taking time out of sleeping themselves to calm me down if I wake up screaming or crying. They never ask what I am dreaming about, waiting for me to explain it to them when I'm ready.

Fred becomes a bit distant, but when I ask him why he insists he wasn't and he acts normally around me again.

Kreacher appears again, obeying orders more often and muttering less. He also seemed to stare avidly at Harry, and bow more when I walk by.

On the last day of the holidays Kreechers attitude puzzles me even more.

Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess, watched by Hermione, Ginny, me, Gir and Crookshanks.

A little bit after they begin their game, Kreacher slips into the room, mumbling. When he sees us there he begins to mumble louder.

"Why are they all still here, especially the Mudblood? They need to leave yes they do." Looking at me he gives a slight bow. "It is the Dark Lords student yes she is. She doesn't look it but oh yes she certainly is. I must respect her or the Dark Lord will not be happy." He bows a bit lower and walks away, mumbling about the Weasleys and Werewolves.

Everyone looks over at me in surprise.

"How did he find out?" Hermione asks

"I don't know." I reply watching Kreecher walk out. "Why does he say that he has to treat me with respect, or the Dark Lord won't be happy? As far as I know Voldmort is trying to punish me." I muse aloud.

"Who knows." Ginny says, and I nod, petting Gir.

After a bit Mrs. Weasley comes in to fetch Harry, and gives me a letter. Once Harry leaves the room I finally take notice of the letter in my hand.

"Its from Dumbledore." I say aloud in surprise.

"What does it say?" Ginny asks as I open it, scanning it quickly.

"He wants me to go to his office as soon as I get settled in tomorrow."

"Why?" Hermione asks. Reading over the P.S I realize that he wants to speak on what happened over the summer.

"He wants to know exactly what Voldemort taught me this summer, among other things." I say.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you want one of us to go with you?" Ginny asks

"No, I'll be okay." I say

Mr. Weasley arrives back that night but I only meet him for a moment during supper, and the next morning we bustle up against the cold, say our good-byes and head outside, escorted by Tonks and Lupin.

Riding the Knight Bus in quite loose chairs is not particularly fun, especially with a small kitten clawing up your arm.

Ginny seems to be a bit off balance but not too worried about how many times she falls over.

Getting off the bus quickly everyone says their good-byes to Lupin and Tonks as I begin to drag my trunk up the slippery drive. Keeping my wand out I am the first to make it to the entrance hall, and I quickly say good-bye's until tomorrow, hurrying to my common room.

I slowly unpack before changing into my robes and heading off to Dumbledores office, Gir on my shoulder.

Reaching the Gargoyle I say the password ("Fizzing Wizzbees", Dumbledore wrote it in the letter) and head up.

"Good evening Miss Greenwood" Dumbledore says as I walk in, offering me a seat and some candy. I accept on the seat and refuse the candy.

"Did you want to speak about anything in particular?" I ask as I sit, Gir now curled up on my lap.

"I believe we must, unfortunately, focus on how exactly Voldemort acted this summer. What was his first reaction to seeing you."

"Do you mean to ask if he was surprised that I could do magic without a wand?"

"I was under the impression that he taught you that."

"No, I could do that before he came. He just had the Death Eaters drag me back to my room and lock me in there when they cornered me, instead of them killing me. He didn't say anything about it until after I finally agreed to work for him."

"Did he teach you Dark spells first, or how to use magic without your wand?"

"Dark spells, using magic without a wand, then he began to teach me how to cast a spell without speaking."

"I suppose you ran out of time on the last one, considering the school year was about to begin."

"Yes, but how did you know.."

"The Order had been keeping an eye on him, but lost him around the middle of July. I suppose that's when he arrived at your house." I nod. "When did he teach you Occlumency?"

"Any moment he could, all he did was tell me how to block my mind. He left it up to me to try and block him when he used Legilimens."

"Did he mention why he was teaching you these things?"

"He said that it was so I could defend myself if I needed to, and keep from getting caught." Dumbledore thinks this over for a moment. "Is that all?" I ask

"Yes, have a good semester Ellis." I nod in reply and leave the room.

The next morning I almost freak out when Hermione informs everyone at breakfast that 10 more Death Eaters had joined Voldemort. Then I calm down, remembering that I am safe on the school grounds. Thinking about the Death Eaters in class later I also realize that they wouldn't have a personal...grudge per-say, with me, like the others.

Like others in the D.A this just gives us a new reason to work harder at learning these spells. Even though Voldemort taught me a few, he didn't teach me everything, and after vacation I began to work with the other D.A members on spells.

I am surprised to not see Draco as January disappears into February, and become wary of what he is planning to do.

The next Hogmeade trip Professor McGonagall asks me to stay at the school, considering what happened last time and what happened over Christmas vacation.

I am not surprised that she requests this, but I do begin to wonder if any Death Eaters would have appeared.

Wandering the halls while everyone is heading to Hogsmeade I see Draco Malfoy on the fourth floor, heading off to Hogsmeade himself.

When he sees me he smirks.

"Have a good Christmas Ellis?" Draco asks walking over to me.

"Of course Draco, like any other girl I love being the witch in distress, always in trouble." I say with my own smirk, stopping so Draco and I are facing each other. "But you already knew about my Christmas I suppose, thanks to your father." I add, watching Crabbe and Goyle walk over as well.

"Well I hope your summer goes just as well." Draco says with a smirk, walking away. I sigh and continue walking, wondering what I _am_ going to do this summer. I have no where to go, and I don't want to stay at the Weasleys or with Hermione, it might not be safe.

The next Quidditch match goes very sadly for Gryffindor, but well for Hufflepuff. We win by only ten points though because Ginny caught the Snitch.

The next Monday an interview with Harry appears in the Quibbler , which becomes banned by mid- morning. The only thing that does is encourage everyone to read the article, using all means to hide it. Ginny sneaks me a copy during lunch, and after I read it I congratulate Harry on getting away from a duel with Lord Voldemort.

Of course a couple of weeks later Trelawny is sacked, to no ones surprise, and Firenze, a centaur from the forest, takes her place.

Then March blurs into April, and Hermione especially begins to worry the others with talk about the O.W.L.s. I remind Ginny that we're lucky to not have to take the O.W.L.s until next year.

At one of our meetings in April, as we are working on Patronuses, Dobby the house elf comes in. I had heard stories about him from Ginny and Hermione, but I didn't expect to ever meet him.

At first I didn't notice him, watching my Patronus, which had the shape of a Unicorn, prancing around the room. Then everyone fell silent and I realize Dobby was talking to Harry.

"Harry Potter, sir….." Squeaked Dobby "Harry Potter, sir…..Dobby has come to warn you…..but the house elfs have been warned not to tell…." Dobby runs headfirst at the wall but bounces off again, his head cushioned by eight hats.

"What's happened Dobby?" Harry asks, grabbing Dobby's arm

"Harry Potter…she….she……" Dobby tries to hit himself and Harry stops him.

"Who's 'she' Dobby?" Harry asks "Umbridge?" Dobby nods and tries to hurt himself again "What about her? Dobby- she hasn't found out about this- about us- about the D.A.?" Dobby tries to kick himself and falls to the floor. "Is she coming?" Harry asks quietly.

Dobby lets out a howl and began to beat his bare feet hard on the floor "Yes, Harry Potter, Yes!" Dobby howled.

Harry straightens up and looks arounda t everyone, who is staring at him, terrified.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellows "RUN!"

Everyone pelts for the exit at once. I stand shocked for a moment before Ginny grabs my wrist and pulls me to the door. Running out Ginny starts pulling me towards the Owlery.

"Wait! Ginny we should try to help!" I say, coming to a stop.

"Just run Ellis!" Ginny says, pulling me along again. Running we hurry up to the Owlery and stop breathless just beyond the door.

"I hope…everyone else…is okay." I say between breaths.

"If they got to the library….. or the bathrooms…. they should be" Ginny says, breathless as well.

We collapse to the floor by the door breathing deeply. After a moment I stand.

"We should get back to our dormitories. We can get in trouble just for being out of bed too late if we don't."

"All right. Let's go" Ginny says, standing.

Together we walk to Gryffindor's dorm, then alone I make my way to the Hufflepuff dorm.


	7. Chapter 8

**I do not own J.K. Rowlings writing or any of her characters.**

**Chapter : 8**

**The new Head/ Mayhem Galore**

Overnight signs go up that proclaim Professor Umbridge had replaced Professor Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

The signs don't explain why, but somehow everyone in the castle seemed to know that Dumbledore had overcome two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister of Magic, and his Junior Assistant, to escape.

To make matters worse, Umbridge forms the Inquisitorial Squad.

Mainly the students in it are Slytherins, which of course means that Malfoy is in it.

All morning I don't see a single member of the Inquisitorial Squad, but then, around lunch, I find Fred and George lurking around the second floor.

"And what are you up to?" I ask softly, stepping through a door concealed behind a tapestry a little way along the corridor, slipping in behind them.

"Just causing a bit of mayham." George says, not at all surprised to see me.

"We think our new head deserves it." Fred adds.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" I ask them.

"You'll see." George says

"But unless you want the teachers to think that you had something to do with it-"Fred says

"I would leave now." George adds.

"Why would I do that? I would love to take part in this." I say with a smile.

"You can open the doors at the head of the corridors for us then." George says, opening up a box I hadn't noticed was behind them. Looking inside I smirk.

"Nice Fireworks." I comment "Your going to set them off in the hall." I asks, though it is really a statement.

"Of course." Fred says.

"I want to see this." I say. "I'll come back here as soon as I open the doors."

"You'll get a better view if you are in the corridor, but wait until they try to vanish them." George says

"Why?" I ask, heading for the door.

"They multiply." Fred says. I laugh and leave the room, opening the doors at both ends of the corridor before heading down to lunch. When I reach the Great Hall I hear a BANG from a couple of floors up and smile, heading over to the Gryffindor table to tell Ginny what her brothers did.

The rest of her first day as Headmaster Umbridge spends chasing down rockets, which none of the teachers seem to be able to get rid of.

The next week is quiet, except for the occasional outburst from Umbridge about a recent prank.

During the Easter holidays Ginny gives me an Easter Egg from her mother, Mrs. Weasley. I am surprised that she would even send me one, and ask Ginny why.

"Why wouldn't she?" Ginny answers back "Your my friend, and your Hermione's friend. Not to mention Harry's and my brothers."

"But I…"

"What happened doesn't matter? We all like you for who you are."

"Thanks Ginny." I say, taking the egg.

The Monday after the end of holidays Fred and George set off a swamp in Gregory the Smarmy's corridor on the fifth floor around 5 o'clock, as a diversion for Harry according to Hermione.

I arrive a few minutes after everyone begins screaming and follow the crowd as the Inquisitorial Squad chase Fred and George to the Entrance Hall.

"So….you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" Professor Umbridge says from her place on the marble stairs, looking over her prey.

"Pretty amusing, yeah." Fred says, looking up at Umbridge without the slightest sign of fear. I look at the twins with apparent amusement and worry on my face, and George gives me a reassuring smile.

"I've got the form Headmistress," Filch says hoarsely, waving around a piece of parchment. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting….Oh let me do it now…."

"Very good, Argus," Umbridge says. "You two," she continues, gazing down at Fred and George. "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" Fred says "I don't think we are." He turns to his twin "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," George says lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred asks

"Definitely." George agrees. Together they raise their wands

"_Accio Brooms!_" They say.

There is a loud crash in the distance and everyone turns to see Fred and George's broomsticks, one still trailing a heavy iron and peg, hurtle down the corridor towards their owners. They turn left, streak down the stairs, and stop in front of the twins, the chain clattering loudly on the floor.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred says to Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," George says, mounting his own broom.

Fred looks around at the assembled students, giving me the same reassuring smile his brother did.

"If anyone fancies buying a portable swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number 93 Diagon Alley- Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," He said in a loud voice "Out new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they are going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," George adds, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge shrieks.

The Inquisitorial Squad closes in as Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air. Fred looks across the hall at Peeves the Poltergiest.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

Peeves sweeps off his belled hat and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheel about to tremendous applause and fly out the open front door into the sun set.

After Fred and George leave there are so many people vying for the vacant position of Troublemakers-in-chief that Filch can't decide who to catch.

But Peeves, who seemed to take Fred's parting words to the heart, was the worst. He did whatever he could to disrupt classes and annoy Umbridge and Filch.

This makes the school a bit more bearable, also seeing as how Umbridge can't do anything to stop all the mayhem.

Fred and George send me a letter telling me how they are doing a couple of days after they leave, and we continues to write back and forth, though George sends more letters.

Then there is the last Quidditch match, on the last weekend of May, which is spectacular. After Slytherin narrowly lost to Hufflepuff, (to my greatest amusement). Ron's improved Keeper skills and Ginny's catch of the Snitch from right under Cho's nose.


	8. Chapter 9

**I do not own J.K. Rowlings writing or any of her characters.**

**Chapter : 9**

**To Check a Dream Much Must be Done, But Don't Get Caught**

Then June arrives and Hermione and the other fifth years are lost to the O.W.L's. The O.W.L.'s are set over two weeks, and the entire weekend before Ginny joins me outside to study, getting annoyed with the fifth years.

"They need to calm down, being so uptight isn't going to help them." Ginny says.

"Never does." I agree.

On Wednesday I wake up to hear some sort of commotion out on the lawn. Looking out my dorm window, Gir on my shoulder, I watch as Hagrid fights being taken in by some men, grabs his dog, and disappears beyond the gates in the distance. The also notice Professor McGonagall being hit by four stunners.

On the last day of O.W.L.s testing, Ginny, Luna and I find Harry yelling at Hermione and Ron, after their two o'clock exam. Harry is yelling and seems to be distressed.

I let Ginny and Luna go in, not wanting to face Harry when he is in a bad mood.

"Sirius is being tortured NOW!" I hear Harry shout "We haven't got time to waste-"

I open the door to hear Hermione say

"But of this is a trick of V-Voldemort's-Harry,"

"Are you saying Voldemort has Sirius?" I ask, coming in.

"we've got to check, we've got to-" Hermione says, as Ginny gives me a small nod, and Luna looks around the room dreamily.

"How?" Harry asks "How are we going to check?"

"We'll have to use Umbridge's fire and see if we can contact him." Hermione says, looking terrified at the thought. "We'll draw Umbridge's away again, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Ginny and Luna." Seeing me Hermione adds "And Ellis can help draw Umbridge away."

I nod as Ginny immediately says "Yeah we'll do it," And Luna says "When you say 'Sirius' are you talking about Stubby Boardman?"

Nobody answers her.

"Okay." Harry says aggresively to Hermione "Okay, if you can think of a way of doing this quickly, I'm with you, otherwise I'm going to the Department of Mysteries right now-"

Luna says something else and again we ignore her.

"Right" Hermione says, ringing her hands nervously as she paces. "Right….well….One of us has to go and find Umbridge and- and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from her office. They could tell her- I don't know- that Peeves is up to something awful as usual…."

"I'll do it," Ron says at once. "I'll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, it's miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably convince Peeves to do it if I met him on the way…"

It was a mark of the seriousness of the situation that Hermione did not object to the ruin of the Trasnfiguration department.

"Okay," Hermione says, her brow furrowed in concentration as she continues to pace. "Now, we need to keep students away from her office while we force entry, or some Slytherins bound to go and tip her off….."

"Luna and I can stand at either end of the corridor," Ginny says promptly "and warn people not to go down there because someone has let off a load of Garroting Gas." Hermione loks surprised and as Ginny shrugs I say "Fred and George were planning to do it before they left."

"Okay, Ellis you can help Ron, maybe cause a diversion that will draw her attention," I nod and she turns to Harry "Harry, you and I will be under the Invincibility Cloak, and we'll sneak into the office and you can talk to Sirius-"

"He's not there, Hermione!"

"I mean, you can- can check whether Sirius is home or not while I keep watch, I don't think you should be in there alone, Lee's already proved the window is a weak spot , sending those nifflers through it."

"I…okay, thanks," Harry mutters in reply

"Right, well, even if we do all of that, I don't think we're going to be able to bankl on more than five minutes," Hermione says, apparently a bit relieved that Harry seemed to have accepted the plan. "not with Filch and the Inquisitorial Squad floating around."  
"Five minutes'll be enough" Harry says "C'mon, lets go-"

"_Now_?" Hermione asks, looking shocked

"Of course now!" Harry says angrily "What did you think, we're going to wait until after dinner or something? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured _right now_!"

"I-oh all right," Hermione says desperately "You go and get the Invisibility Cloak and we'll meet you at the end of Umbridge's corridor, okay?"

Harry doesn't answer but instead flings himself out into the corridor. Quickly the rest of us head off to Umbridges corridor.

A few moments after we arrive Harry joins us

"Got it," he says, panting "Ready to go, then?"

"All right," Hermione whispers "So Ron- you go and head Umbridge off…. Ellis you can go ahead with Ron, see if you can arrange some distraction…..Ginny, Luna, if you can start moving people out of the corridor….Harry and I will get the cloak on and wait until the coast is clear…."

Ron and I quickly stride off, heading across the school.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asks as we hurry through the school.

"I have no clue." I say

"Help me convince Umbridge then, I have no idea how I will otherwise."

"Okay"

We run into Umbridge heading to her office from the seventh floor with Malfoy and some of the other Inquisitorial Squad.

"Hello Ellis." Draco says

"Hello Malfoy." I reply with a glare.

Ron launches into some story about Peeves, but as soon as he does Umbridge becomes angry.

"Shut up!" She yells "Get out of my way." She pushes by us. "Grab them and follow me." Umbridge says as she walks away.

Me and Ron exchange a glance before we back away and reach for our wands. Quick as a flash Malfoy draws his own wand

"_Impediementa!_" He says, aiming his wand at me. I fly back from the force of the spell as Warrington punches Ron, wrenching his wand from his hand.

"Like father, like son." I say to Malfoy as he roughly pulls me to my feet and takes my wand.

"Gag 'em." Malfoy says with a smirk, motioning one of the Slytherin's over to him and me as I try to pull my arm away from Malfoy. The boy gags me before Malfoy hands me over to him and leads the group after Umbridge.

Of course Ron and I struggle but it doesn't help anyone, seeing as how the others are caught just as quick, including Neville who tries to stop them from taking Ginny. Malfoy goes in ahead as the others are caught, and then we are pushed roughly into the room to see that Umbridge had already stopped Harry, and Hermione was pinioned against the wall by Millicent Bulstrode.

"Got 'em all," Warrington says, shoving Ron roughly forward into the room. "_That_ one," He poked a thick finger at Neville, "tried to stop me taking _her_," He points to Ginny, who is trying to kick the shins of the large girl holding her, "so I brought him along too."

"Good, good," said Umbridge, watching Ginny struggle. "Well it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley free zone, doesn't it?"

Malfoy laughs loudly and sycophantically and I glare at him, struggling to get my arms free from their current position twisted behind my back. Umbridge gives a wide, complacent smile and settles herself into a chintz covered armchair, blinking up at her captives.

"So, Potter," She says "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent these buffoons," She nods at Ron and I, and Malfoy laughs even louder, "To tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the schools telescopes, Mr. Filch had just informed me so. Clearly it was important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone…."

Malfoy and a few members of the Inquisitorial Squad laugh at that, including my captor.

"It's none of your business who I talk to," Harry snarls

"Very well," Umbridge says in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "Very well, Mr. Potter…I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco- fetch Professor Snape.

Malfoy stows Harry's wand in his robes and leaves the room smirking. Then the office is silent, except for the sounds of scuffling and fidgeting. Ron's lip is bleeding onto the carpet, and I suppose that's from when Warrington punched him. Ginny is still trying to step on the feet of the Slytherin holding her upper arms tightly. Neville was turning steadily more purple as he tried to pull Crabbes arms away. Hermione was attempting vainly to throw Bulstrode off of her, as Luna stood limply by her captor, gazing vaguely out the window as though bored. I am still trying to twist my arms free, now taking a leaf out of Ginny's book and trying to hurt the boy so he lets go.

Footsteps are heard in the corridor and a moment later Malfoy and Snape enter the room.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Snape says, looking around at us all

"Ah, Professor Snape," Umbridge says with a wide smile as she stands "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," Snape replies, surveying her coolly through his greasy curtains of black hair. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushes a bright red. "You can make more, can't you?" she says, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish.

"Certainly," Snape says, a slight smile on his face. "I t takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in about a month."

"A month?" Umbridge squawks, "a _month_? But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" Snape says, showing his first faint sign of interest, looking at Harry. "Well it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

"I wish to interrogate him!" Umbridge repeats angrily, and Snape looks away from Harry and back to her angry face. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you," Snape says smoothly "That I have no further stock of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter- and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did- I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venom's act too fast to give the victim much time for truth telling…." Snape says, looking back at Harry.

"You are on probation!" Umbridge shrieks, drawing Snape's attention back to her. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Snape gives her an ironic bow and turns to leave when Harry yells

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Snape stops with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.

"Padfoot?" Umbridge cries, looking eagerly from Snape to Harry "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?" Snape looks back at Harry

"I have no idea." Snape finally says coldly "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little, if Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of paperwork, and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job." And Snape leaves.

"Very well," Umbridge says, her chest heaving with rage and frustration as she pulls out her wand. "Very well….I am left with no alternative….this is more than a matter of school discipline….this is an issue of Ministry security…yes…..yes…"

She seemed to be talking herself into something.

"You are forcing me, Potter….I do not want to, but sometimes circumstances justify the use… I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice…."

I notice Malfoy watching her with a hungry expression on his face.

"The Crutiatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," Umbridge says quietly.

"No!" Hermione shrieks "Professor Umbridge- it's illegal"-but Umbridge took no notice. "The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" Hermione cries.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge says, pointing her wand at different parts of Harry in turn, trying to decide what would hurt more. " He never knew I ordered dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same…."

"It was _you_?" Harry gasps "_You_ sent the dementors after me?"

"_Somebody _had to act," Umbridge says, pointing her wand at Harry's forehead. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow- discrediting you- but I was the one who actually _did_ something about it…. Only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today though, not now…"

She takes a deep breath and cries "_Cruc-"_

"NO!" Hermione shouts in a cracked voice "No- Harry- Harry, we'll have to tell her!"

"No way!" Harry yells

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what…..what's the point….?" Hermione begins to cry into the back of Millicents robes, and Millicent jump out of the way. Right away I can tell that Hermione is faking the tears.

_She's got a plan……_ Is the only thought that goes through my head.

"Well, well, well! Little Miss Question-All is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"

"Er-my-nee-no!" Ron shouts through his gag. Ginny is staring at Hermione as if she doesn't know her, and Neville was gazing at her too, still choking for breath.

"I'm- I'm sorry everyone," Hermione says "But- I can't stand it-"

I smile through my gag at Hermione's wonderful acting.

"That's right, that's right, girl!" Umbridge says, seizing Hermione by the shoulders and thrusting her into the abandoned chair as she leans over her. "Now then…with whom was Potter communicating just now?"

"Well," Hermione gulps into her hand "well, he was _trying_ to speak to Professor Dumbledore…"

I can see Ron freeze, his eyes wide, Ginny stopped stamping on her captors toes, and even Luna looks mildly surprised: I just smile.

"Dumbledore?" Umbridge asks eagerly "You know where Dumbledore is, then?"

"Well…no!" Sobs Hermione "We've tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head-"

"Idiot girl, Dumbledore won't be sitting in a pub when the whole of the Ministry's looking for him!" Umbridge shouts,

"But- but we needed to tell him something important!" Hermione wails

"Yes? What is it you wanted to tell him?" Umbridge asks

"We….we wanted to tell him it's r-ready!" Hermione chokes

"What's ready?" Umbridge demands, grabbing Hermione by the shoulders again and shaking her slightly. "What's ready, girl?"

"The…the weapon," Hermione says

"Weapon? Weapon? You have been developing some method of resistance? Something you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, or course?"

"Y-y-yes." Hermione gasps "But he had to leave before it was finished and n-n-now we've finished it for him, and we c-c-can't find him t-t-to tell him!"

"What kind of weapon is it?" Umbridge asks

"We don't r-r-really understand it," Hermione sniffs loudly "We j-j-just did what P-P-Professor Dumbledore told us t-t-to do…."

"Lead me to the weapon," Umbridge says, standing up.

"I'm not showing….._them_," Hermione says shrilly through her fingers at the Slytherin's.

"It is not for you to set conditions," Professor Umbridge says harshly.

"Fine," Hermione says, sobbing into her hands again "fine…. let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th-that would serve you right- oh, I'd love it if the wh-whole school knew where it was, and how to u-use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll be able to s-sort you out!"

Umbridge glances around at the Inquisitorial Squad, her eyes resting for a moment on Malfoy, who was too slow to hide the look of eagerness and greed that was on his face.

"All right, dear, let's make it just you and me….and we'll take Potter too, shall we? Get up, now-"

"Professor," Malfoy says eagerly "Professor Umbridge, I think some of the squad should come with you to look after-"

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone?" Umbridge asks Malfoy sharply "In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these" - she gestures at Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and I "escape."

"All right," Malfoy says looking sulky.

:And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way," Umbridge says, pointing her wand at Harry and Hermione, "Lead on…."

When they leave I quickly turn my hands to the boy holding me.

"_Stupefy_" I say softly, and I twist my arms away from him.

"What do you think your doing?" Malfoy says, pointing his wand at me.

"_Expeliarmus"_ Someone behind me says and Malfoy's wand, Harry's and mine fly away from him. He tries to grab for them but I take them as Ginny moves by me, a few scratches down her cheek, and hits Malfoy with a bat bogey hex.

I turn to see Warrington punch Neville above his right eye, as Neville comes up from grabbing his wand off the floor. I blink and Warrington is flying by me thanks to Neville's Impediementa jinx.

Looking around I see Ginny and Ron's captors on the floor, stunned. I smile.

Ron leans down and takes Hermione's wand from the stunned Millicent Bulstrode's pocket.

"They went to the forest." Ginny says, pointing out the window.

"Let's go then." I say, kicking Warrington as I pass him.

hurrying down the corridors we make our way outside and to the forest.

Hearing a commotion to the right we silently follow it, hearing voices coming nearer. When we can make out the words we hear.

"Well, we can't do anything without wands," Hermione says "Anyway Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?"

"Yeah, we were just wondering that," I say, as we finally catch sight of Harry and Hermione.

"So," Ron pushes aside a low hanging branch and holds out Harry's wand to him. "had any ideas?"

"How did you get away?" Harry asks in amazement and I laugh out loud.

"Couple of stunners, a Disarming Charm, Neville brought off a really nice Impediement Jinx," Ron says, handing Hermione her wand as well. "But Ginny was best, she got Malfoy - Bat Bogey hex- it was superb, his whole face was covered in great flapping things. Anyway, we saw you heading into the forest out the window and followed. What've you done with Umbridge?"

"She got carried away, by a herd of centaurs." Harry says

"Good job Hermione." I say, giving her a thumbs up.

"And they left you behind?" Ginny asks, looking astonished.

"No, they got chased off by Grawp," Harry says

"Who's Grawp?" Luna asks

"Hagrids little brother," Ron says promptly. "Anyway, never mind that now. Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or-"

"Yes, and I'm sure Sirius is alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."

Everyone is silent.

"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" Luna says

"Okay," Harry says irritably, rounding on her "First of all 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so-"

"I've got a broom!" Ginny says

"Yeah, but you're not coming." Ron says angrily.

"Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!" Ginny says

"You're too-" Harry begins

"I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Sorcerers Stone and it's because of me that Malfoys stuck back in Umbridges office with giant flying bogeys attacking him-"

"Yeah, but-"

"We were all in the D.A together," Neville says quietly. "It was supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real- or was that all just a game or something?"

"No- of course it wasn't-" Harry says impatiently

"Then we should come too, We want to help." Neville says simply.

"That's right," Luna says, smiling happily.

Harry looks at Ron, then looks around at us again.

"Don't even think about cutting me out of this." I say softly but venomously as his gaze rests on me. "You know I can fight better than you."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, because we still don't know how to get there-"

"I thought we settled that?" Luna says "we're flying!"

"Look, you might be able to fly without a broomstick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we-"

"There are other ways of flying than with broomsticks."

"I suppose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron demands

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly, but _they_ can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

Harry whirls around, "Yes!" He whispers, walking over and petting one of two thestrals.

"Is it those mad horse things?" Ron asks "The ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah." Harry says, and I walk over to pet the second one.

"How many?"

"Just two." I say, petting the thestral as I try to remember who I saw die.

"Well we need four." Hermione says, looking shaken but determined. I raise my eyebrows at her and she nods, so I take that to mean that she wants me to come along.

"Five, Hermione" Ginny says

"I think there are seven of us actually." Luna says calmly, counting the number of people.

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" Harry says angrily "Look, you three" -he points at Neville, Luna and Ginny- "You're not involved in this, you're not-"

Everyone bursts into more protests.

"Okay fine, it's your choice. But unless we can find more thestrals you're not going to be able-"

"Oh, more of them will come" Ginny says

"What makes you think that?"

"Because in case you hadn't noticed, you and Hermione are both covered in raw blood, and we know Hagrid lures thestrals with raw meat, so that's probably why these two turned up in the first place…."

"Okay, then Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione can stay here with you three and she'll attract more thestrals-"

"I'm not staying behind!" Hermione says furiously.

"There's no need," Luna says with a smile "Look, here come more now…… you two must really smell….."

No fewer than six or seven thestrals were picking their way through the trees now, their great leathery wings folded tight to their bodies, their eyes gleaming through the darkness. He had no excuse now….."

"All right," Harry says angrily "Pick one and get on, then"

Harry, Neville, Luna, and I climb on one. After a moment Ron ask how they are supposed to get on and Luna and I dismount to help them. When everyone is settled again Harry says to the thestral

"Ministry of Magic, visitors entrance, London, then…. Er….if you know…..where to go…."

For a moment the thestrals are still, then Harry's shoots up into the air and the others follow.

It is certainly an exhilarating flight, and it seems to last forever. We pass over mountains, gullies, and towns.

Then quite suddenly the Thestral is hurtling toward the pavement. One of the girls scream but from my position in the back I can tell that they are all safe.

We let down on the pavement near an overflowing dumpster, and a vandalized telephone box.

I land last after Luna, and lightly jump off the thestral, giving it a pat on the head before I follow the others

to the battered telephone box. Harry opens the door and the others hesitate.

"Come _on_!" Harry says, urging us to go in. I follow Ron and Ginny in, followed by Hermione, Neville and Luna who squash themselves in afterwards.

Ron dials 62442 when Harry commands someone too. As the dial whirrs back into place a cool female voice says

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." Harry names everyone then says

"We're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"

"You saw Voldemort here?" I ask Harry, who glares at me in return. I shrug "If you want to believe it." I say

"Thank you." The female voice says "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

Badges slid out of the metal coin chute, and Hermione scoops them up and passes them to Harry over Ginny's head.

"Visitor to the Ministry you are required to submit a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." The female voice continues.

"Fine!" Harry says "Now can we _move_?"

The floor of the telephone box shudders and we slowly are lowered into the depths of the Ministry of Magic.


	9. Chapter 10

**I do not own J.K. Rowlings writing or any of her characters.**

**Chapter: 9**

**Us to the Rescue**?

As we sprint through the Atrium I don't seem to be the only one wondering why no one is around, like the security man.

Riding down the lift I pull out my wand and take a deep breath, mentally scanning though spells to use.

"Where did you see Voldemort and Sirius?" I ask Harry

"The Department of Mysteries." Harry answers

"Why would Voldemort be in there?" I ask

"He's been trying to get something from their for months." Ron answers as the lift comes to a halt and

we step out into a long corridor with flickering torches.

"Let's go" Harry whispers, heading towards a black door at the end of the hall.

Six feet from the door Harry stops

"Okay, listen, Maybe……maybe a couple of people should stay here as a- as a lookout, and-"

"And how are we going to let you know something's coming?" Ginny asks "You could be miles away."

"She has a point" I say

"We're coming with you, Harry" Neville says

"Lets get on with it," Ron says firmly.

Harry turns to the door again and as he walks towards it, it opens.

Inside was a large circular room, with black unmarked handless doors were set around the black walls, interspersed with candles that burned blue.

"Someone shut the door." Harry mutters, and Neville does so. As soon as the door closes the room becomes very dark, and after a moment the wall begins to rotate.

Then quite as suddenly as it had started, it stops.

"What was that about?" Ron whispers fearfully.

"I think it was to stop us from knowing which door we came in." Ginny says in a hushed voice.

"Well it worked." I say, looking around at the doors.

"How're we going to get back out?" Neville says uncomfortably.

"Well, that doesn't matter now," Harry says forcefully "We won't need to get out till we've found Sirius-"

"Don't go calling for him, though!" Hermione says urgently. Realizing that she is freaked out I put a hand on her shoulder

"It'll be fine Hermione, don't worry" I say softly, and Hermione nods.

"Where do we go then Harry?" Ron asks

"I don't-" Harry pauses "In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room- this one- and then I went through another door into a room that kind of…..glitters. We should try a few doors," He says hastily "I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mon."

Harry marches to the door in front of him, set his left hand against is, raised his wand, and pushed. It sings open easily.

The next room has lamps handing low on golden chains from the ceiling, with only a few desks and in the middle of the room an enormous tank.

"What're those things?" Ron whispers, looking at the things floating in the tank.

"Dunno" Harry says

"Are they fish?" Ginny asks

"Aquavirius maggots" Luna says excitedly "Dad said the Ministry were breeding-"  
"No" Hermione says, sounding a bit odd. She moves forward to the side of the tank and I follow her. "They're brains." Hermione adds

"_Brains?_"

"Yes…..I wonder what they're doing with them?"

Harry joins us at the tank

"Let's get out of here, this isn't right, we need to try another door-"

"There are doors in here too" Ron says, pointing around the walls.

"In my dream I went through that dark room into the second one; I think we should go back and try from there."

I nod, and we all hurry back into the dark circular room.

"Wait!" Hermione says sharply as Luna goes to close the door. "_Flagrate!_" Hermione draws in the air over the door with her wand, and a fiery X appears on the door. The door clicks shut and the room revolves again.

"Good thinking" Harry says as the room is still again "Okay, lets try this one-"

Again he strides to the one directly opposite him and opens it.

The room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular. The center is sunken, forming a stone pit some twenty feet below him, with stone benches descending in steep steps around the room. There is a raised stone dais in the center of the lowered floor, and upon this dais stood an archway. It is ancient, cracked and crumbling, but hung with a black veil or curtain, which was fluttering slightly.

Hearing voices I make my way down the benches, vaguely aware that Harry is heading down as well.

Down at the bottom of the sunken pit I walk carefully towards the dais.

"Who's in there?" I ask softly, studying the fluttering veil.

"What are you saying?" Harry says very loudly, and I jump in surprise, looking around to see Neville, and Ginny staring at the veil behind me, apparently entranced, and Ron wandering around the side of the archway.

"Nobody's talking Harry!" Hermione says, moving over to him

"Someone's whispering behind there" Harry says "Is that you Ron?"

"I'm here mate" Ron says,

Studying the veil again I ignore the voices I hear from it, as well as the others voices, until Hermione says in a high pitched voice.

"Harry, we're supposed to be here for Sirius!"

'Sirius…" Harry repeats "Yeah…." After a moment he takes several paces back from the dias "Let's go" He says

"That's what I've been trying to- well, come on then!" Hermione says. I look back as Hermione grabs Ginny, and Ron grabs Neville, and they pull them to the lowest stone step. Following them we clamber back up to the door.

"What d'you reckon that arch was?" Harry asks Hermione as they reach the dark circular room again.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was dangerous." Hermione replies, setting an X upon the door.

The wall spins and Harry tries to open a locked door with a knife,the knife melting before he decides that he can't get through the door.

Leaving that room Hermione makes another firey X and the room spins. This time when Harry opens the door he immediately exclaims

"_This is it!_"

Looking inside I see that the room is full of clocks, hanging off of or sitting on every surface. There is one source light brighter than the others.

"This way!" Harry says as he leads the way forward down a narrow space between the lines of desks, heading for the source of light, which is a crystal bell jar sitting on a desk.

"Oh _look_!" Ginny says, pointing at the heart of the bell jar. In the center was a drifting tiny jewel-bright egg. As it rose in the jar it cracked open and a hummingbird emerged, which was carried to the very top of the jar. As it falls back down again it reverses and goes back into the egg.

"Keep going!" Harry says sharply, looking at Ginny

"You dawdled enough by that old arch!" Ginny says crossly, but continued on anyway, to the only door beyond the bell jar.

"This is it," Harry said again "It's through here-" He looks around at us, all with our wands out and serious, before he looks back at the door and pushes it open.

This room was as high as a church, and full of towering shelves covered in dusty glass orbs. The only light is coming from candles set at intervals along the shelves, burning blue. The room was very cold.

Harry edges forward and peers into one of shadowy isles.

"You said it was row ninety-seven." Hermione whispers

"Yeah." Harry breathes. Looking into one of the rows I see that it says fifty-three. Glancing into the row on the right I see that it says fifty-four.

"We need to go right, I think." Hermione whispers 'Yes…that's fifty-four." She whispers, after glancing into the row I was looking at.

Carefully we creep down the long alley of shelves, until we reach row ninety-seven. As we make our way down the row Harry seems to be convincing himself that Sirius is there, but he isn't.


	10. Chapter 11

I do not own J

**I do not own J.K. Rowlings writing or any of her characters.**

**Chapter: 11**

**Attempted Escape**

Hermione voices the obvious, that Sirius isn't there, and Harry begins to run up the space at the end of the rows, staring down them.

Ignoring him I look around at the orbs, and notice Ron staring at one in particular.

"Harry?" Ron calls, and I walk over to read the label under the orb, which says

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.R.D._

_Dark Lord_

_and (?) Harry Potter_

"What?" Harry calls back

"Have you seen this?"

"What?" Harry says eagerly, heading back towards us. Harry walks down the aisle and seems to be disappointed to see Ron staring at one of the orbs "What?" Harry repeats glumly

"It's- It's got your name on,"Ron says

Harry moves closer "My name?" He says blankly, stepping up. He looks up at the orb,

"What is it?' Ron asks, sounding unnerved. "What's your name doing down here?" Ron looks at the other orbs "I'm not here, none of the rest of us are here….."

Harry stretches out his hand towards it

"I don't think you should touch it" Hermione says sharply.

"Why not?" Harry says "It's something to do with me isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry," Neville says suddenly

"It's got my name on," Harry says, closing his fingers around the dusty orb. He slowly lifts the orb down from the shelf and stares at it.

"Very good, Potter," A familiar voice drawls "Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

Looking around wearily I see black shapes emerging out of thin air around them, blocking the way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, an dozen lit wands tips were pointed directly at our hearts.

Ginny gives a gasp of horror and I move closer to her a bit.

"To me, Potter" The drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy repeats as he holds out his hand, palm up.

I raise my wand a bit towards Lucius, and I hear one of the Death Eaters to my side stir, and I glance over to see their wand pointed at me. Grimacing I look back at Lucius.

"To me," Lucius says again

"Where's Sirius?" Harry says

The Death Eaters laugh and I clench my teeth in anger, and fear, remembering when they laughed at me like that.

"The Dark Lord always knows!" A harsh female voice to my right says.

"Always," Lucius echoes softly "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

"_I want to know where Sirius is_!" Mimicked the woman who had spoke before. Her and the other Death Eaters had moved in, so now they were mere feet from us.

"You've got him," Harry says "He's here. I know he is."

"_The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," _The woman says in a horrible, mock-baby, voice.

I suppose one of the others stirred because Harry says

"Don't do anything, not yet-"

The woman lets out a raucous scream of laughter

"You hear him? _You hear him? _Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," Lucius says softly "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. _Now give me the prophecy, Potter."_

"I know Sirius is here, _I know you've got him!_" Harry says

more of the Death Eaters laugh, the woman louder than all of them.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," Malfoy said "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then." Harry says, raising his own to chest height, and the others follow. I wonder why he waited until now to lift his wand up, since I had done it the moment they arrived.

The Death Eaters do not attack though, which surprises me.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one gets hurt," Lucius says coolly. Harry laughs

"Yeah, right!" Harry says "I give you this-prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

Before the words are even out of his mouth the female Death Eater shrieks "_Accio Proph-"_

"_Protego_!" Harry yells before the spell is finished.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," She says, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood. "Very well, then-"

"I TOLD YOU NO!" Lucius Malfoy yells at the woman. "If you smash it-!"

The woman steps forward and pulls off her hood. Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange's face, making it gaunt and skull-like, but it was alive with a feverish fanatical glow.

"You need more persuasion?" She says "Very well- take the smallest one," She orders the Death Eater beside her "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

Everyone moves in around Ginny, and I grab her free hand with mine, giving it a tight squeeze before letting go again.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," Harry says to Bellatrix "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?" he pauses, watching Bellatrix "So, what kind of prophecy are we talking about anyway?" Harry asks, and I can tell he is stalling for time.

Looking around at the Death Eaters I look for some way we can escape, and all I can think of is that we'd have to fight our way out, but that's a two to one fight.

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieks, and I decide that I should listen to the conversation again. "You dare to speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare-"

"Did you know he's a half blood too?" Harry says recklessly, and I groan at his stupidity. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle- or has he been telling you lot that he's pureblood?"

"_Stupef_-_" _Bellatrix shoots a jet of red light at Harry, but Lucius Malfoy bellows

"_NO!_" and his spell deflects Bella's, and Bella's spell hits the shelf a foot from Harry's left foot, and several glass orbs there shatter.

Two figures unfurl themselves from the fragments of broken glass and began to speak.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!" Lucius yells

"He dared- he dares-" Bellatrix shrieks "He stands there- filthy half-blood-"

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" Malfoy bawls

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over." Harry says, again playing for time.

"Do not play games with us, Potter." Malfoy says

"I'm not playing games," Harry says

"Dumbledore never told you that the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Lucius said with a sneer.

"I-what?" Harry says "What about my scar?"

"Can this be?" Malfoy said, sounding maliciously delighted; the Death Eaters were laughing again. "Dumbledore never told you? Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording…."

"Did he?" Harry says. I feel a nudge to my left side and Ginny whispers

"Smash the shelves when Harry gives the word."

"All right" I whisper back, before tuning back into the conversation.

"_Why?"_ Lucius says, sounding incredulously delighted. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?"

"About both of you Potter, about both of you…. Haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

"Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?" Harry says quietly, gazing at Lucius Malfoy. "And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?"

"Get it himself?" Shrieked Bellatrix "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at this moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"

"So he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" Harry says "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it-and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good…." Malfoy said slowly "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell-"

"NOW!" Harry yells

"_REDUCTO_!" We all yell, facing the shelves. As soon as the spells hit the shelves orbs break and mayhem erupts as many voices mingle with the sound of the breaking glass and creaking shelves.

"RUN!" Harry yells, grabbing Hermione's robes and dragging her forward as the glass spheres pour on us from above.

Everyone is yelling as we are run forward, trying to avoid the Death Eaters lunging out of the dust. I run closely after Harry, a hand over my head as chunks of shelf and shards of glass fall down on us.

"ARGH!" I yell as a Death Eater grabs me around the knees from behind, and I fall over, my wand flying from my hands. "Damn it!" I exclaim, trying to kick the Death Eater or hit him to free my legs. "_Impedimenta!"_ I finally yell, flinging my hand towards the man, who immediately is thrown off me. Quickly crawling away I grab my wand and come face to face with another Death Eater. "_Stupefy!"_ I yell before they can fully register the fact that my wand is raised. I roll the person out of my way, their mask coming off and I see that it is Nott. Kicking him in the side I sprint to the end of the row, turning to the right and sprinting toward the door we had come from.

As it comes into view I realize that one: It's closed. And two: All the Death Eaters are grouped around it.

"Oops." I say softly, ducking into an aisle by them

"We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary- Bellatrix, Rodulophus, you take the left, Crabbe, Rebastran, go right-Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead- Macnair and Avery, through here- Rookwood, over there- Mulciber, come with me!"

Stiffening I lean up against the shelf and hope the shadows cover me as all the groups run off.

Watching Bellatrix and another Death Eater go by I sigh in relief and tense up again as footsteps come closer.

"Where are we going to look Lucius?" A voice asks softly, from right beyond the row.

"Keep your voice down Mulciber, we're going to find the Greenwood girl. The Dark Lord thought that she might come to help, along with the others, and he wants her as well as the prophecy." I freeze at this, cursing under my breath that we could all be so predictable. "Shh…." Lucius says, and I hear them come closer.

Slowly I move to the side, keeping my back against the shelves.

"Someone's here." Mulciber says, though it sounds more like a question. I suppose Lucius nodded to him for I don't hear a sound as they creep into view, appearing at the end of the row I am slinking towards.

Surprised for a moment I stay still, hoping they won't look into the row.

Apparently luck is not with me.

Lucius walks into the row towards me. "Hello Ellis."

"Goodbye Lucius."

Quickly turning on my heel I run as fast as I can from them.

"_Impedimenta!" _Lucius yells and I dodge to the side to avoid it. Pointing my wand over my shoulder I send the same spell at Mulciber.

"_Stupefy!_" Lucius cries as I reach the end of the row, and I dive to the side to avoid the spell, quickly getting up again and running to the left, away from the door the others went in to. Stopping I go to turn around and quickly duck and roll to avoid another spell, this time from Mulciber.

Getting up I hear footsteps behind me and another Death Eater appears.

"Why don't you just face it Ellis? You're cornered," Lucius says.

"You forget Lucius, there is an aisle empty of idiot servants to my right." I say turning and sprinting into the said aisle, which I notice is number 89.

"_Avada Kedavera" _the new arrival yells, and I quickly drop to my stomach on the floor, using the worst tactic to avoid the curse if I want to keep running, but it is the best avoidance tactic I have.

"NO!" Lucius bellows at the new man. "The Dark Lord wants her alive!" Lucius continues and I hear his voice coming closer.

"_Stupefy!"_

I quickly try to get to my feet but the spell hits and I fall forward, unconscious.

A scream wakes me and I sit up quickly to find I am laying on the floor near the bottom steps in the room with the archway. I hear another scream, looking around to see Bellatrix aiming her wand at Neville's screaming form. Angry I raise my hand to go and hex her, and someone behind my grabs my arm and roughly pulls me to my feet.

" Don't even think about it." A man's voice says harshly in my ear.

"Would you rather I do this?" I ask, quickly slamming my hand into their stomach as I say "_Relashio!"_

Looking back at them I recognize Dolohov from the newspaper. "_Accio Wand!_" I say, watching the other Death Eaters. Slowly my wand flies from Dolohov's pocket, and in a moment I have it in hand.

Moving towards them silently I try to make my way around the dais to help Neville when I see Harry going to hand the prophecy to Lucius. I step forward as two more doors burst open at the top of the room.

Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Sirius, and Kingsley, who I had met for only a moment, come through the door.

Malfoy turns and raises his wand but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him.

Harry dives off the dias as the Death Eaters, who are confused by the many spells being raining down on them, try to fight the newly arrived Order members.

Hurrying out from behind the dias I start shooting stunning spells at the Death Eaters as I dodge some of the spells flying around.

Sirius and the Death Eater he is fighting come into sight after a moment, their wands a blur. Quickly I begin shooting stunners at the Death Eater, and confused he blocks me instead of Sirius and falls.

Sirius gives me a nod of thanks and, getting around the Death Eater, goes to Harry's aide.

Seeing a Death Eater heading for Sirius and the others I cry "_Relashio_!" and he flies back. Quickly I scramble over some bodies and get close enough to stun the Death Eater with a wave of my hand.

Looking around for someone else to help I see Harry fighting to get a Death Eater off of his back. As I move forward Harry hits them with Impedimenta and they smash into the dias. I see now that it is Lucius and I move forward to stop Lucius from hexing Harry, when Lupin jumps in to do so.

"Harry round up the others and GO!" Lupin yells, motioning me to go with Harry.

"I'm helping!" I say, stunning Lucius before Lupin can.

"Go help the others!" Lupin says as he pushes me towards the stairs that Harry and Neville are heading up.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _I yell, pointing my wand over Lupins arm. Rookwood's arms and legs snap together and he keels over, leaving Kingsley free to fight another Death Eater heading his way.

"You have helped enough!" Lupin says, turning and pushing me back from the fray, ducking a red jet of light.

Taking a step back towards the steps I look for someone else to help and Dumbledore comes down the steps by me. Watching I smile when one of the Death Eaters tries to scrabble up the steps to get away, and Dumbledores spell pulls them back.

I hear Sirius yell something and turn to see him still fighting Bellatrix.

As I turn a jet of red light hits him squarely on the chest, and he falls backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yells, reaching the floor and sprinting for the dias "SIRIUS!"

Harry runs by Lupin, who grabs him around the chest and holds him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry-"

"Get him, save him, he's only gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry-"

"We can still reach him-" Harry says, struggling viciously. I look away, only being reminded that I would have acted the same if I had been there to see my family die.

Turning to the steps I see Neville trying to come down the stone benches, and I slowly head up and help him down, seeing as he is struggling because of his feet.

When I help him down I walk up a couple of steps and survey the scene, watching Bellatrix's and Kingley's fight.

Suddenly there is a bang and Kingsley, yelling in pain, hit's the ground. Bellatrix turns around and quickly runs up the steps.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" Harry bellows, and I look back to see him pulling away from Lupin "SHE KILLED HIM- I'LL KILL HER!" He yells running up the steps.

"Harry stop!" I yell at him as he runs up the steps.

He ignores me and I quickly go after him. Running up the stone steps I miss one and land on my right ankle but get up again quickly, hurrying after Harry as my ankle throbs painfully.

I run into the brain room and see the tank with the brains tipped over and the potion within all over Harry.

Harry uses _Wingardium Leviosa_ to send the brains careening away from him, and continues his pursuit of Bellatrix.

I run after him, stopping to make sure Luna is okay before I hurry on past Ginny, who is looking curious and scared, Ron, giggling madly, and the still unconscious Hermione.

"What's going on?" Ginny asks as I pass her.  
"Harry's going to try and kill Bellatrix!" I say breathlessly, still running after Harry. Harry passes through the door to the circular room and it closes behind him.

Opening the door again I see Harry streak out the door to the left of me, which I can see the lifts through. I head towards it and both doors close.

The room spins and when it halts I grab the door to my side, opening it to see the time room, with the Death Eater still stumbling around. Closing the door the room spins again and when it stops I try another door, only to find the brain room again.

"Ellis!" Ginny calls

"I hate this room." I say with a laugh, waving bye to her as I close the door and it spins again. Hoping Harry isn't already killing Bellatrix, or getting killed, I wait until the room stops completely and close my eyes taking a deep breath.

Looking around the room I trust my instinct and try a door.

Opening it I smile and hurry out into the corridor leading to the lift.

"YOU'VE GOT IT POTTER AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME-_Accio Prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!_." Stopping for a moment I listens to Belltrix scream as I breathe in deeply, then go to the lift and hit the button marked Atrium. Riding it up I step out to see Voldemorts pace slowly nearer to Harry. Tall, thin, and black hooded, his snakelike face white and gaunt, his nightmarish slit pupil eyes glance around the room and catch my eye for a moment before turning back to Harry. When he meets my eyes I feel my whole body freeze, and I watch, shocked and a bit scared, as Voldemort raises his wand toward Harry.

"So you smashed my prophecy?" Voldemort says softly, staring at Harry. "No, Bella, he is not lying…I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind…. Months of preparation, months of effort…and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again…"

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" Bellatrix sobs, throwing herself at Voldemort's feet as he paces nearer to Harry. "Master, you should know-"

"Be quiet Bella," Voldemort said dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment, Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"

"But Master- he is here- he is below-"

"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter" Voldemort says quietly. "You have irked me too often, for two long. _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Suddenly the golden statue of the wizard in the fountain springs alive, leaping off its plinth, to land between Harry and the spell, deflecting it.

Voldemort looks around and spots Dumbledore standing in front of the golden gates.

Seeing him I begin to calm down a bit and watch as Voldemort and Dumbledore begin to fight, the statues blocking exits, protecting Harry, and stopping Belltrix from moving.

Slowly I can move again, as Voldemort's attention is fully on Dumbledore.

The fight ensues and I watch until Voldemort escapes from Dumbledores fiery rope, turning it into a snake and vanishing.

When he vanishes I hear a swish of a cloak behind me. Turning quickly I see Voldemort behind me.

"You have turned traitor." He says menacingly, aiming his wand at me. I quickly raise my wand and put up a shield. His spell deflects off of my shield and he turns on his heel, vanishing. I move back so I am now standing by the wall next to Belltrix.

Voldemort appears back on the plinth, and continues his fight with Dumbledore. I drop the shield but keep my wand raised, ready to fight if he tries to hurt me again.

When Voldemort disappears from Dumbledores cocoon of water, Dumbledore begins looking around the room, and when he yells at Harry he sounds frightened.

Mentally going through spells I can use against Voldemort I watch as Voldemorts voice seems to come from Harry's mouth.

This act causes me to feel both scared and slightly amazed as I had never seen something like this before, and also disgusted since in all technicalities Voldemort was inside Harry.

Dumbledore goes to raise his wand when the voice suddenly stops, and Voldemort appears, facing me.

"I will not kill you, if you agree to join me." He says, keeping a wary eye on Dumbledore, who has gone to see if Harry is okay.

"Why would I join you? You killed my family!" I say, taking an angry step toward Voldemort. He smirks, looking me in the eye.

"They were of no importance. As you know. They never did anything for you." He says calmly, raising his wand.

"What about my sister!" I yell, before I realize Voldemort had his wand up. I go to raise my wand and the spell hits…..


End file.
